Harry Potter y el triángulo de Pharos
by Lynx-Luna
Summary: --Secuela de mi anterior fic-- Un robo, un asesinato, empieza el sexto año en hogwarts y tres realidades se empiezan a mezclar... capítulo 5: la extorsión es uno de los muchos trucos sucios que puede usar Voldemort para conseguir lo que quiere...
1. Liberto

_Hola!! Jojojojojo, tal como os dije, ya he vuelto con la secuela de mi fic!!!!. Pero os advertiré una cosa: en esta ocasión no van a haber viajes en el tiempo (o por lo menos, no serán el tema principal), el argumento va a ser un tanto más complicado… se podría decir que raro XDDD, me encanta escribir sobre cosas raras que no se le han ocurrido a nadie (0 casi ^^'). _

_En fin, el título os resultará extraño, pero ya se aclarará de qué va la cosa en su debido momento. Por supuesto que los personajes de mi otro fic deambularán por ahí y respecto al primer capi, es un poco de introducción, si no habéis olvidado mi anterior fic, recordaréis que me gustan los comienzos misteriosos y sin explicación aparente ^^'. También me he dedicado a cumplir un sueñecito de Harry, ya veréis ^.-_

_Espero que os guste mucho, y a ver si dejáis revi para que pueda contar con una visión crítica y empezar con buen pie!! XDD. Ale, muchos besos a todos, ojalá que os guste!!!!_

Enter the Matrix now!!!!

**_HARRY POTTER Y EL TRIÁNGULO DE PHAROS_**

**1. ****Liberto******

_Isla de Faros, Egipto, 29 julio de 2002 _

Una tea se alzó entre la oscuridad absoluta que reinaba en la enorme sala, reflejándose su luz en las numerosas vitrinas de cristal que la poblaban. Sombrías estatuas y armaduras que parecían llevar siglos allí se iluminaron también adquiriendo un aspecto más que fantasmal. Sarcófagos, ánforas antiguas y oxidadas, utensilios  y herramientas de lo más diverso… todo se iluminó en la sombría penumbra libre de la oscuridad. La gran sala central del museo mágico de arqueología más importante de Egipto regresó a la vida durante unos instantes. El museo estaba oscuro y silencioso y ya nadie se hallaba dentro de sus puertas aparte de los vigilantes… o al menos, eso creían ellos.

El dueño de la tea paseó su ávida mirada por las paredes de piedra recubiertas de tapices, hasta dar con una vitrina bastante grande situada en un extremo de la habitación. Otro hombre apareció por detrás de él mudo como una tumba. El primero sonrió de forma siniestra y echó a andar hacia dicha vitrina. Se detuvo delante de esta y la examinó. Estaba repleta de pergaminos viejísimos, algún que otro libro, manuscritos… también habían numerosos objetos dedicados en otro tiempo a alguna clase de ciencia, o más probablemente magia. Todos parecían ser de mucho valor y de importancia histórica, al menos en un cierto grado. Pero sólo uno llamó la atención de los recién llegados. Un mapamundi vulgar, como podría haberlo sido otro cualquiera. La esfera de la Tierra, amarillenta y estropeada por los años giraba sobre un eje de metal oscurecido. No parecía presentar nada de especial.

—Ese es —señaló el hombre que iba en segundo lugar.

—Bien, sujétala —el otro le tendió la antorcha a su compañero.

Acto seguido se descubrió la capucha de la túnica dejando ver un rostro joven en el cual destelleaban dos ojos gris-verdoso, con una emoción difícil de describir. Se apartó un mechón de pelo caoba que le caía sobre la frente. Estaba claramente excitado y sudaba de puro nerviosismo.

—Ilumina ahí —indicó, señalando hacia el mapamundi.

El otro lo hizo. El hombre de ojos grises adelantó entonces ambas manos, cubiertas por unos guantes extraños, de color negro, que emitían un brillo indefinible. No parecían hechos de ningún material común que se pudiera conocer a simple vista. Posó las manos sobre el borde de la vitrina.

—Bien, veamos si es verdad que funcionáis —dijo, al tiempo que realizaba una ligera presión hacia arriba.

Sus manos emitieron un resplandor azulado que inmediatamente se extendió por los bordes de la vitrina. En apenas un momento y sin esfuerzo prácticamente, el hombre sujetaba entre sus manos el cristal superior de la vitrina manteniéndolo parcialmente levantado. Ni siquiera sonó una alarma. El otro se adelantó y extrajo el mapamundi sin necesitar indicación alguna. Con cuidado, el primero colocó el cristal en su lugar y lo soltó despacio. El tenue brillo azulado desapareció y el cristal quedó tan soldado como antes.

—Sorprendente —se admiró el dueño de los guantes—. Han anulado la magia que soldaba el cristal e incluso la encargada de hacer sonar la alarma.

—Ha sido fácil —dijo el que sostenía la antorcha—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora con esto?

Levantó el mapamundi recién sacado de su lugar. Su compañero se acercó y lo tomó, examinándolo con cuidado. La madera de que estaba hecha la esfera parecía recia y de buena calidad, y los países estaban pintados con todo detalle y una maestría asombrosa, sin embargo, eran extraños. Por toda la superficie del mapa sólo se encontraban Europa, Asia y África, el resto de continentes brillaban por su ausencia. El hombre sonrió.

—Nuestro amigo el filósofo estaba más avanzado que su mundo, al parecer —dijo—. Un trabajo excelente, este mapa. Una reliquia valiosa… algo me dice que bajo esta capa de mugre se encuentra un precioso eje de plata.

—Es valioso, sin duda, pero hay cosas en este museo que valen muchísimo más. ¿Por qué robar precisamente esto? —preguntó el otro.

El hombre que sostenía el mapa sonrió de nuevo, de forma poco tranquilizadora. Alzó un poco más el objeto y lo miró de nuevo.

—Has de saber valoro este trabajo, Owen, como dices, es bastante valioso… pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que valoro todavía más… algo que ellos valoran todavía más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Owen.

Por toda respuesta, el otro levantó el brazo que sostenía el globo, y lo bajó de golpe, estrellando el objeto fuertemente contra el suelo. Fragmentos de madera salieron despedidos en diversas direcciones, causando un fuerte ruido que se expandió como un eco por la sala y probablemente, por buena parte del museo. Owen, que lo había observado todo, se horrorizó ante semejante reacción.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Keiths? ¡Lo has destrozado, y para colmo seguro que nos han oído los guardas! ¿Qué haces? ¡Maldita sea!

Keiths se agachó y recogió el globo, del cual se había desprendido un cacho de madera, dejando al descubierto un espacio hueco dentro del cual se adivinaba algo. Resplandeciente, el hombre metió la mano en el hueco y lo sacó.

—Cállate, idiota —replicó con desdén—. Y mira esto.

Mostró lo que parecía un retal de terciopelo envolviendo algo. Deshizo el paquete y sacó un objeto de su interior. Lo acercó a la luz de la antorcha. Era un prisma metálico que recordaba a una pirámide de tres caras, pero sin llegar a serlo. Una de las caras era más ancha que las otras y los ángulos no se correspondían del todo. Las caras pequeñas lanzaban un resplandor dorado, probablemente eran de oro, pero la otra emitía destellos verdosos. 

Owen lo observó asombrado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El verdadero motivo de nuestro viaje —replicó el otro, tranquilamente—. Y lo que ellos querían que les lleváramos.

Owen asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—No me informaron de esto, ¿estás seguro?. 

—Desde luego, querido Owen. Estoy más que seguro. Aunque no me extraña tu asombro, en teoría, yo tampoco lo tenía que saber.

Owen miró a su compañero con evidente recelo.

— No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero no pienso quedarme a escuchar la explicación. Gracias a ti, los guardas deben de estar al llegar… Imbécil, ¿no podrías haber roto el globo ese sin hacer ruido? —concluyó, furioso.

Keiths profirió una carcajada suave y gutural.

—¿No crees, Owen, que si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho? —se detuvo un momento, escuchando atentamente. Los pasos apresurados de alguien se oían, lejanos, pero cada vez más cerca—. Ahí están, la verdad, qué poca eficiencia.

—Estás completamente loco. Vámonos de aquí —gruñó Owen echando a andar hacia la oscuridad mientras sacaba su varita.

En ese momento, una mano se aferró a su brazo y lo retuvo. Cuando se dio la vuelta alarmado para protestar, la otra mano de Keiths, enguantada, le cogió del cuello y empujando lo estrelló contra la pared. La antorcha que sujetaba cayó al suelo y rodó dejando tras de sí un reguero de brasas resplandecientes. Owen no tardó en iluminarse con ese siniestro resplandor azul que momentos antes se había producido en la vitrina. Notó que se debilitaba rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? —logró articular a duras penas—. ¡Suéltame, cabrón, esto no es necesario!

Keiths sonrió con maldad.

—Claro que es necesario, Owen… lamentablemente eres un estorbo a eliminar. Tengo mis propios planes para esto —dijo, fríamente, alzando el prisma recién encontrado.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios, Keiths, haz lo que quieras con él, pero suéltame! ¡No represento ningún peligro para ti! ¡Suéltame!

Keiths rió en voz baja.

—Me gustaría poder creerte, Owen, pero sería realmente una idiotez por mi parte confiar en una rata corrupta como tú… y sobretodo ahora que sabes más de lo que deberías.

Owen ya no pudo responder. Keiths le apretó la garganta, estrangulándolo. Los guantes anuladores de magia le robaban las fuerzas y apenas se pudo defender. En un momento, Owen yacía tirado en el suelo y con los ojos en blanco. Keiths se apartó de él con asco.

—Podría haber sido un poco más rápido, Owen, pero tuviste la lamentable idea de llamarme imbécil. 

Y tras decir esto con una mueca de absoluto desprecio, se desapareció justo en el momento en que dos guardas irrumpían en la habitación.

_Gran Bretaña, 31 julio de 2002_

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama y lanzó hacia atrás la revista que había estado leyendo mientras dejaba su habitación y bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras que daban al piso inferior. El ruido y las quejas que había oído en el piso de abajo le daban una idea más o menos clara de lo que estaba pasando en la sala de estar. Como una tromba cruzó el pasillo e 

irrumpió en dicha sala para presenciar una escena de lo más cómica. Su padre, en mitad de la sala, leía despreocupadamente el periódico de aquel día rodeado de una colosal nube de hollín, y a su lado, Ron se ponía en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta aún sin verla y ayudó a levantarse a un bulto negro que yacía en el suelo al lado de la chimenea. Ese bulto resultó ser el señor Weasley.

—Cariño, tu amigo ha llegado —anunció el señor Granger sin molestarse en levantar la vista del periódico.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Ron. Este le sonrió y se dieron un abrazo, a modo de saludo. El señor Weasley se acomodó la túnica y se aseó el pelo. Luego se acercó al padre de Hermione, que por fin apartó su mirada del periódico y se levantó. Se dieron la mano.

—Buenos días, Jim, lamento el estropicio —se excusó el señor Weasley a duras penas.

—No pasa nada, es culpa mía por no limpiar la chimenea. ¡Cómo si no supiera que siempre haces lo mismo! Dime, Arthur, ¿cuándo aprenderás a usar el tren? —bromeó el padre de Hermione, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las visitas de Ron en verano.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a los dos adultos.

—Papá, ¿ya sabes dónde tenemos que ir? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, claro, pero antes tenemos que ir a recoger a Harry.

—¿Y la señora Weasley y los demás? —preguntó Hermione.

—Acudirán directamente. Una vez recojamos a Harry ya nos reuniremos con ellos.

—¡Qué sorpresa se llevará! Tengo unas ganas de verle… no se lo podrá creer cuando se lo digamos —dijo Hermione emocionada.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa. De nuevo mis disculpas, Jim, te lo arreglo en un segundo.

Tras decir esto el señor Weasley sacó su varita y agitándola volvió a dejar la habitación tan limpia y reluciente como lo estaba antes.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Arthur —dijo el señor Granger paseando el dedo por encima de la mesa sin sacar una mota de polvo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer… en fin, nos vamos ya. Saluda a tu mujer de mi parte.

Hermione se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso.

—Volveré esta noche, ¿vale?

El señor Granger asintió y se despidió del grupo mientras el señor Weasley sacaba los polvos flu y los echaba en la chimenea. En apenas un minuto, todo el grupo había desaparecido entre un muro de resplandecientes llamas verdes.

*    *    *

Krysta fijó la vista en el plato de pollo que tenía delante mientras masticaba ausente. Hacía un mes que había dejado Hogwarts para irse a vivir con su tío y no podía sentirse más feliz. El tiempo en aquel último mes había transcurrido rápidamente, fundiéndose unos días con otros en una imperturbable clama que la niña había echado de menos desde hacía cinco largos años… ahora seis. Esa calma compartida con su tío les había permitido conocerse mejor y no sólo eso, también les había permitido iniciar las prácticas para ayudar a Krysta a dominar su poder. Hasta el momento no habían logrado gran cosa, pero al menos era un comienzo. Esas prácticas consiguieron eliminar la tensión por completo, hasta el punto de que los desagradables sucesos del curso pasado parecían hallarse ya olvidados. Ninguno de los dos los había mencionado, lo que daba a entender que tenían intención de no pensar en ellos nunca más. Krysta se sentía a sus anchas en la gran casa de su tío, acompañada además de una elfina doméstica y un divertido y arrogante gato. Le encantaba aquella casa.

—¿La has acabado ya? —una voz cortó sus pensamientos.

Krysta levantó la cabeza del muslo de pollo en el cual había estado concentrada. Un hombre la observaba con atención desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su tío Andrew. Tragó antes de contestar.

—Sí, a pesar de todo la he terminado… en serio, tío, deberías enseñarle a Windy a tranquilizarse un poco. Estaba desesperada, la pobre.

Andrew bebió un sorbo de vino de su vaso y sonrió.

—Normalmente cocina ella, ya sabes… digamos que le es una experiencia nueva eso de quedarse mirando. ¿Te ha molestado mucho?

—Al principio, cuando no paraba de saltar de un lado para otro y se empeñaba en cambiarme los ingredientes. Es una elfina muy eficiente, pero demasiado atenta —Krysta se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca—. Por suerte me la he quitado de encima. Ha quedado una tarta muy presentable.

Andrew la miró divertido.

—¿Que te la has quitado de encima, dices? Me gustaría saber como —dijo.

—Fácil. Le mandé a ordenar tu despacho.

Andrew soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Se tirará todo el día!

Krysta rió también.

—Exacto. Ella es feliz así, ¿no?

Un maullido lastimero a su lado interrumpió la conversación. Krysta miró hacia abajo para ver un gato enorme de color negro y aterciopelado que se acercó andando con paso armonioso. Les lanzó una mirada de reproche con sus dos enormes ojos azules, que brillaban como dos faros en  mitad de su rostro gatuno, completamente negro (N/A: será verdad eso de que los animales se parecen a sus amos ^___^). Andrew bufó y cogió un pedazo de pollo para dárselo al animal, que lo engulló en un segundo.

—Cada día estás más gordo, bicho. Te voy a poner a dieta —amenazó Andrew observando al animal.

El gato replicó con un maullido de protesta y se alejó para subirse de un salto en el sofá, donde se repantigó encima de un almohadón, provocando a su dueño con una mirada atenta. Andrew prefirió dejarlo estar.

—Ocho años intentando que no se acerque a mi sofá y aún no lo he conseguido —gruñó, acabándose el último pedazo de carne de su plato.

Krysta se rió.

—Me encanta Atlas, siempre hace lo que quiere —Krysta se calló y pareció meditar algo mientras devolvía la atención a su plato. No sabía si preguntarlo—. Tío… ¿me… me dejarías llevarlo a Hogwarts como mascota? —pronunció al fin.

Andrew la miró atentamente un momento y al fin contestó, sonriendo.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor… cuando vayamos al callejón Diagon te compraré una para ti —dijo, dejando a Krysta más que asombrada.

Krysta lo miró como si no se lo creyera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿La que yo quiera? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, pero acábate eso de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde —le indicó Andrew, señalando el plato de su sobrina.

Krysta se acabó lo que le quedaba en un momento. Se bebió de un sólo trago el agua de su vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesa rápidamente.

—¿Y qué me puedo comprar?, ¿una lechuza? —siguió ilusionada con la perspectiva de tener su propia mascota—. Las lechuzas son muy útiles pero los gatos me gustan más… a lo mejor un conejo, pero no, no sirven para nada, ¿qué te parece…?

—Ya lo veremos, ahora recojamos esto de una vez. Tenemos que irnos. Si seguimos así, cuando lleguemos tu tarta estará podrida —cortó Andrew impacientándose.

—Sí, claro… ¡tío, gracias! ¡Qué ilusión! —Krysta se puso en pie y recogió su plato y los cubiertos—. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que me quieres comprar una mascota de repente?

Andrew le dirigió una sonrisa torcida mientras se ponía en pie a su vez.

—No creerás en serio que voy a compartir mi gato _contigo_ —dijo, marcando la última palabra.

Krysta sonrió con malicia mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta sujetando su plato en una mano.

—Noooo, claro que no. Por cierto, tío —Krysta amplió todavía más su sonrisa—…el pollo te ha quedado crudo por dentro.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió del salón, dejando a Andrew profundamente indignado. Eh, que para ser la primera vez no estaba tan mal. Niñata listilla… la próxima vez cocinaría ella.

*    *    *

Harry se inclinó sobre el espejo analizando su imagen. Un adolescente moreno de ojos verdes con el pelo negro y de punta le devolvía la mirada atentamente. Harry bufó analizándose de cerca la mejilla, ese maldito acné que persistía... ya estaba bastante harto. De todas formas era normal, ése mismo día cumplía dieciséis años. Le preguntaría a Hermione si no conocía algún hechizo eficaz contra el acné.

Pensar en su cumpleaños lo deprimió un poco. Otro año más que lo celebraría esperando solo en su cuarto a que llegaran las lechuzas con sus paquetes de regalo. Los regalos lo animaban bastante, pero por una vez le hubiera gustado tener un cumpleaños normal. Suspiró y se apartó del espejo justo en el momento en que la voz histérica de su primo se hacía oír desde la puerta.

—¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ¡Sal de una vez o tiraré la puerta abajo!

Harry llevaba un buen rato ignorando sus gritos, pero ante esta última amenaza prefirió abrir. Estaba seguro de que Dudley era capaz de cumplirla y de que después las culpas serían para él. Abrió la puerta y su primo lo apartó de un empellón irrumpiendo dentro del baño.

—Aparta, memo, que me he de arreglar —rugió Dudley.

Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su aplomo para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada. Dudley iba vestido con una camisa blanca que le venía tan apretada que Harry apenas pudo explicarse cómo era capaz de respirar. A ello se sumaba un pantalón de raya negro, un chaleco púrpura y una pajarita que asomaba tímidamente por entre su ya única papada (a pesar de seguir siendo un mastodonte grasoso, Dudley había conseguido mejorar parcialmente su figura). La explicación de su estrafalario atuendo era el hecho de que tía Petunia había tenido la flamante idea de apuntar a su pastelito al coro del colegio, ya que según ella, Dudley tenía un alma sensible y una gran capacidad creativa que se tenía que alimentar. Harry pensaba más bien que para lo único que era sensible Dudley era para detectar comida a través de las paredes y que su creatividad residía en las distintas maneras que tenía de partir la cara de la gente. Respecto a lo de alimentar sus cualidades, mejor no hablar.

—¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí mirando como meo? !Lárgate del baño, imbécil! —espetó Dudley bastante alterado.

Harry no esperó a que se lo repitiera. La verdad, la imagen de Dudley meando era algo como para dar pesadillas al más pintado. Harry dejó el baño a toda velocidad y bajó al salón, donde sus tíos esperaban vestidos de punta en blanco. Dudley tenía concierto esa tarde, el último hasta septiembre. El coro del colegio de Dudley era bastante bueno y actuaba de vez en cuando fuera de horario escolar, incluso en vacaciones. Harry no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez, cosa que por una parte lamentaba. Dudley desafinaba tanto al cantar que sonaba como una riña de gatos. Verlo hacer el ridículo debía de ser un espectáculo digno de ver.

Dudley no tardó en bajar del baño, y nada más lo hizo, sus padres se pusieron en pie decididos a marcharse ya. Aquel año Harry pasaría solo su cumpleaños… literalmente. Por alguna razón sus tíos habían considerado que ya era lo bastante mayor como para quedarse solo en casa y no quemar nada.

—Muy bien, retaco, nos vamos ya —dijo el tío Vernon, alzando su gigantesco índice hacia Harry—. Pero antes te voy a advertir de algo: si se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez, por pequeña que sea, mientras estamos fuera, te aseguro que lo notaré y lo pagarás caro. Y más te vale tener presente que tengo contados los cubiertos de plata.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y sin la más mínima palabra de despedida siguió a su mujer fuera de la casa, quien ya se estaba encargando de elogiar convenientemente al cachalote de su hijo. Harry se quedó solo, y con unas ganas terribles de convertir la cubertería de plata en alpiste para Hedwig, pero por suerte se contuvo.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sofá del salón y miró la hora. Las tres y media de la tarde. Tenía toda la tarde para… ¿para qué? ¿Para esperar lechuzas? Qué divertido, tú. Otro verano aburrido. Era sorprendente cómo parecían complicarse las cosas en cuanto cruzaba la puerta de Hogwarts, pero mientras tanto, el verano siempre aburrido, lo tenía absorbido por completo dentro de la rutina. Aquel mes de aburrimiento continuo incluso le había hecho olvidarse parcialmente de todos los problemas acarreados el año pasado por La Piedra del Tiempo y Voldemort. Había sido un curso intenso, y en un principio había agradecido el descanso de las vacaciones, pero en ese momento ya estaba más que harto del verano. Deseó tener algo interesante que hacer aparte de ver la tele.

Aunque bien mirado, estaba solo en casa de sus tíos. Podría trastear un rato entre los juguetes de Dudley, el muy idiota ni siquiera tenía por qué enterarse. No le pareció una mala idea. Se levantó bastante animado, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Se asombró un momento, pero luego se dijo que probablemente eran sus tíos, que habían olvidado algo.

Giró sobre sus talones para acercarse a la puerta y abrir. Cuál no sería sus sorpresa al descubrir, al otro lado del umbral, a un chico pelirrojo, acompañado de otra chica de pelo castaño y un adulto sonriente que le saludaba con un guiño burlón.

—¡Pero… pero…! ¿Qué…?

Harry estaba tan asombrado que no conseguía articular nada inteligente. Ron y Hermione tomaron la iniciativa, saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. El señor Weasley le dio la mano contento. Ron le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Harry, tenía miedo de no encontrarte vivo! ¿Cómo te va con tus tíos? ¿Están por ahí? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no están, precisamente acaban de salir… ni siquiera está Dudley. ¡Pero pasad! ¿Queréis tomar algo? —respondió Harry.

—No, no, si en realidad hemos venido a recogerte, Harry, no a visitarte —dijo el señor Weasley—. Recoge todas tus cosas… tengo la corazonada de que no pisarás esta casa otra vez en bastante tiempo.

Tras decir esto les guiñó un ojo enigmáticamente a Ron y Hermione. Harry los miró asombrado, sin entender qué pasaba allí.

—Pero no puedo irme sin más. A mis tíos no les hará ni pizca de gracia, y luego…

—Haznos caso, Harry, y no te preocupes por tus tíos. Te tenemos reservada una sorpresa, ya lo entenderás. Tú ven y no preguntes —le apremió Hermione.

Finalmente Harry se rindió. Subió a su habitación y recogió todas sus cosas metiéndolas en el baúl. También la jaula de Hedwig y la de Sacch. Sus tíos no habían visto con demasiados buenos ojos a la nueva mascota mágica de Harry, así que el pobre gripnie se había pasado todo el verano enjaulado y sin hacer prácticamente nada. 

En cuanto estuvo listo, Harry bajó corriendo y salió de la casa con todos los bártulos. Entre todos le ayudaron a llevarlos.

—¿Y dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry.

—De momento a casa de un mago que vive por aquí. Hemos tenido que usar su chimenea, aún conservamos malos recuerdos de la otra vez que lo intentamos con la tuya.

Harry, Ron y Hermione rieron, pero al señor Weasley no parecía hacerle ni pizca de gracia aquel incidente. Harry pensó en su maravillosa suerte mientras caminaba calle arriba junto con el señor Weasley y sus dos mejores amigos.

*    *    *

Harry se vio arrastrado por el terrible torbellino de los polvos flu. Mientras viajaba a toda velocidad arrastrando su baúl tras de si, deseó con toda su alma no haberse equivocado de chimenea y haber pronunciado correctamente el nombre del lugar de destino. Por fin, después de un tiempo que le parecieron horas, vio una luz al fondo y salió despedido hacia el vacío. Chocó contra algo blando que tenía delante mientras el baúl salía por detrás de él y le golpeaba en la espalda. Levantó la cabeza algo dolorido temiéndose lo peor. Cuál no fue su alivio cuando descubrió que aquello blando contra lo que había chocado no era otra cosa que el señor Weasley. Este le ayudó a levantarse mientras Ron y Hermione llegaban por detrás de él. Harry iba a preguntarle al señor Weasley donde estaban cuando una voz se le adelantó.

—¡Harry, cariño, qué ganas tenía de verte!

Se giró para ver cómo la señora Weasley se acercaba corriendo y le daba un abrazo asfixiante. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, Harry la saludó sorprendido, para ser arrollado por los gemelos Weasley y Ginny. Casi toda la familia Weasley estaba allí… pero Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. No parecía ninguna habitación de la madriguera que él recordara. Era una sala de estar no muy grande y bastante modesta, con un sofá, una mesita, y algún que otro mueble por ahí. Las grandes ventanas en las paredes le proporcionaban mucha iluminación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry.

Pero antes de que ningún miembro de la familia Weasley pudiera responder, un hombre entró a todo correr en la sala y se abalanzó sobre Harry, cogiéndolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

—¡Harry, por fin has llegado! ¡Estabas matándome de impaciencia! —gritó, emocionado.

Harry fijó la vista para descubrir quién era su repentino interlocutor y se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre su padrino para darle un abrazo. Luego se separó, confundido—. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿Dónde estamos?

Harry no podía entender qué estaba haciendo Sirius allí, al descubierto, delante de un montón de gente que, suspuestamente, no sabía nada sobre su inocencia, como la mayor parte de la familia Weasley. Era verdad que se había atrapado a Pettegrew, pero…

Sirius se rió, al ver el desconcierto de Harry.

—Más despacio, chaval, déjame responder… te lo voy a explicar: esto es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, yo estoy aquí porque soy el anfitrión, esta gente son los invitados y estás en la sala de estar de mi casa —recitó de carrera, respondiendo a las preguntas de Harry.

Harry se quedó tan profundamente anonadado que fue incapaz de responder. Otra voz se hizo oír por detrás de Sirius.

—Sirius, permíteme que te contradiga: YO soy el anfitrión, y esta es MI casa.

Harry se giró hacia el dueño de la voz y descubrió con asombro que se trataba de Remus Lupin. Sirius desvió un momento la atención de su ahijado para encararse con Remus.

—Bueno, llevo viviendo aquí más de un año, también es mi casa, ¿no? Es que eres muy acaparador, Remus —bromeó—. Además, la idea de la fiesta ha sido mía.

Remus suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Luego se acercó a Harry para saludarlo.

—Disculpa a este perro chiflado, Harry. Está muy emocionado con este asunto —dijo estrechándole la mano al niño que aún no salía de su asombro.

—Pero, ¿de verdad me habéis preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó, como sonámbulo.

Ron se rió.

—¡Qué pregunta! Pues claro, atontado. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin tener un cumpleaños decente —dijo, riendo—. Y no sólo eso: ya verás qué sorpresa tenemos preparada.

—Eh, ¿por qué no seguimos con las sorpresas en el comedor? Estoy muerto de hambre —sugirió Fred.

Sin hacerse de rogar los demás siguieron al pelirrojo a través de la puerta que daba al comedor. Aquí, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar una mesa servida con cubiertos para todos y una gran cantidad de dulces mágicos como empanadas y zumos de calabaza, hidromiel, cervezas de mantequilla, ranas de chocolate, sorbete de limón súper ácido… apenas se lo podía creer. Aquella era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida. Una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad, con comida, bebida, todos sus amigos… y supuso que también regalos. No cupo en si de gozo a pesar de la extraña situación.

—Sentaos y tomad lo que queráis —invitó Remus.

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione quienes inmediatamente le sirvieron un vaso de hifromiel y una empanada.

—Come, Harry, esta fiesta es en tu honor —dijo Hermione, sirviéndose también.

Harry la obedeció de inmediato mientras todos los demás tomaban su lugar en la mesa y empezaban a comer. Fred y George se lanzaron como desesperados sobre las ranas de chocolate.

—Estarás contento, Harry. Hemos fundido nuestra paga para comprarte la comida —le dijo George, bromista.

Ginny le dio un codazo.

—Mira que llegas a ser burro —le dijo—. Tú tranquilo, Harry. ¡Si total, luego la mitad de la comida se la tragan ellos!

Harry rió y se dirigió al señor Weasley.

—¿Y Percy, Charlie y Bill? Me hubiera gustado saludarlos —preguntó.

—No han podido venir, tenían trabajo —explicó el señor Weasley—. Por suerte yo y Molly estábamos libres. ¡Qué triste habría sido perderse esto! Ya verás Harry, te vas a llevar la sorpresa de tu vida.

—Sí, pero antes van la tarta y los regalos. ¡No hay fiesta de cumpleaños que se precie sin tarta y regalos! —dijo Sirius, feliz como un crío.

—Sí, sólo hay un problemilla con eso… los encargados de traer la tarta son unos impuntuales —dijo Remus—. Si tardan demasiado te daremos los regalos sin ellos.

Harry sonrió todavía un poco perdido. Aquello le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era como una especie de escena utópica... y el hecho de ver  a Sirius moviéndose por ahí a sus anchas todavía le parecía muy extraño. De todas formas, al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que aquello era verdad y prefirió no hacerse preguntas. Durante un buen rato estuvieron comiendo y bromeando sin parar, disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que un ruido en la sala contigua hizo que desviaran su atención de la comida momentáneamente.

—¡Ah, deben de ser los últimos! —dijo Remus.

No se equivocaba. Poco tiempo después un hombre pálido de brillantes ojos azules y una generosa mata de pelo negro y lacio irrumpió en la sala. Iba seguido de una sonriente joven de dieciséis años, con el pelo largo y rubio, la piel morena y los ojos color miel que llevaba un paquete de cartón en las manos. Eran Andrew y Krysta. Saludaron y se acercaron al grupo. Remus le indicó a Krysta que dejara el paquete en el centro de la mesa, ya que esto no era otra cosa que la tarta para Harry. Luego, fue a sentarse junto a Hermione mientras Andrew se acercaba a Remus y se sentaba también. Se dirigió a este con su acostumbrada expresión fría.

—Lupin, te recomiendo ampliar la chimenea. El viaje hasta aquí resulta francamente incómodo —dijo.

—Cállate, no tienes permiso para criticar. Ya sabes, Darkwoolf: _no tolero la impuntualidad —bromeó, imitando la voz de Andrew._

—Muy gracioso —replicó Andrew, irónico—. Conseguirás que me arrepienta de haberte ofrecido trabajo.

—No creo, ese tipo de cosas sólo las consigues tú... en fin, así que el ofrecimiento sigue en pie.

—Sigue. Y espero que estés a la altura.

—Yo de ti no me preocuparía por eso —dijo Remus, fingiendo petulancia.

—¿Es que vais a hablar de trabajo en verano, en mitad de una fiesta de cumpleaños? Qué par de aguafiestas —se burló Sirius.

Remus se giró hacia Sirius y señaló a Andrew.

—Aquí, el amigo Darkwoolf, sólo sabe hablar de trabajo —dijo, con sorna.

—Tú has sacado el tema, Lupin —dijo Andrew. Luego se giró hacia Krysta en voz baja—. Eh, recuérdame otra vez por qué me has hecho venir.

Krysta frunció el ceño.

—No empieces y haz amigos, para variar —le dijo, en el mismo tono.

Mientras los demás hablaban, Sirius destapó la tarta para servirla. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos tenían en su plato una considerable porción de tarta de chocolate en su plato. Para alivio de Krysta, la tarta tuvo bastante éxito. Harry se la comió con avidez. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía disfrutar de esa clase de comidas. Cuando tía Petunia hacía tartas muy rara vez era con la intención de dejárselas probar a su sobrino. Los platos estuvieron vacíos en muy poco tiempo, pero ninguno tuvo ganas de repetir. Llevaban toda la tarde comiendo. Dando por terminada la merienda se dispusieron a recogerlo todo y dejarlo dignamente limpio, cosa en la que Remus insistió bastante. Sirius rió.

—Remus sólo se preocupa por la limpieza desde que sale con esa mortífaga reformada —dijo, burlón.

Remus le lanzó a su amigo una mirada de odio.

—Maudy no es una mortífaga. Es una buena chica, como otra cualquiera —protestó—. Y yo siempre me he preocupado por la limpieza.

Andrew rió también.

—Así que me hiciste caso y te la ligaste. Lo decía yo, tal para cual —dijo, con malicia—. Apuesto a que ya tenéis pensados los nombres de vuestros hijos.

Sirius soltó una nueva carcajada burlona al escuchar eso.

—Dejad de hacer el gilipollas de una vez y haced algo. No vamos a limpiar vuestra mierda —les espetó Remus, tirándoles un trozo de empanada a la cabeza.

Los otros siguieron riéndose de él durante un buen rato más, mientras el resto se encargaba de poner orden en la mesa y limpiar la suciedad. En poco tiempo todo estuvo como antes. Nada más terminaron, Ron propuso alborozado sacar los regalos. Como nadie se opuso, el pelirrojo corrió fuera del salón para buscar su regalo, que había dejado en la sala de estar nada más llegar. Los demás lo imitaron y al cabo de un momento, Harry se vio inundado por una pila de paquetes de papeles brillantes y adornados con lazos de colores. Los abrió uno por uno y tan despacio como pudo, con la única intención de molestar a Ron, que estaba como loco por que los abriera de una vez. Obtuvo un kit de sortilegios Weasley por parte de los cuatro hermanos pelirrojos, (a pesar de que a la señora Weasley no parecía hacerle mucha gracia), un reloj por parte de Hermione, que ya estaba más que harta de tener que ir siempre diciéndole la hora a su amigo, una pluma de escribir nueva y muy elegante de Krysta y por último, un libro de artes mágicas avanzadas de Remus. A Harry le encantó todo. Podía decir que aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida. Estaba tan contento que no se lo podía creer.

—Mu... muchísimas gracias. Los regalos han sido geniales, y la fiesta, todo... me ha encantado. Ha sido una pasada, de verdad, jamás me lo habría imaginado. Menuda sorpresa —dijo, tan emocionado que le costaba hablar.

Sirius sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Oís eso? ¡Nos está dando las gracias, el muy bobo! Y eso que ni siquiera sabe todavía en qué consiste mi regalo —dijo, enigmático.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Harry tuvo la impresión de estar perdiéndose algo importante.

—¿Otro regalo? ¿Y qué es? —preguntó, extrañado.

Sirius se apartó de él para salir del salón y volver al cabo de un momento con un trozo de papel en la mano.

—Anda, lee esto —dijo, lanzándoselo a su ahijado.

Harry lo cogió al vuelo y lo examinó. Era una página del profeta de hacía tres días. En ella figuraba un único artículo. Intrigado, Harry comenzó a leer.

_Se hizo justicia_

_Hoy, veintiocho de julio de 2002 ha tenido lugar el último de los juicios realizados este mes, en relación al asesinato masivo de peatones muggles que tuvo lugar quince años atrás. Al acusado, Sirius Black, se le imponían los cargos de atentado contra vidas humanas, utilización de artes oscuras prohibidas, indiscreción mágica ante muggles, resistencia a la autoridad y fuga del recinto carcelario. Sirius Black, presunto culpable del caso, se ha declarado inocente en todos y cada uno de los juicios realizados hasta el momento. Su defensa insistía en que dichos cargos debían ser aplicados en contra del mortífago recientemente capturado Peter Pettegrew, a quien todavía se creía muerto un mes atrás. Hoy se ha descubierto la verdad. Las pruebas aportadas por la defensa de Sirius Black durante todo el último mes han esclarecido finalmente el misterio, apuntando de forma indiscutible hacia Pettegrew como culpable de los cargos impuestos. El juez ha declarado culpable a este último, librando de los cargos al acusado Sirius Black, que tan sólo tendrá que pagar una multa al ministerio por su utilización imprudente de la magia en presencia de muggles. En cuanto a Pettegrew, se ha sabido que..._

Harry ya no siguió leyendo, por una parte porque la emoción apenas le dejaba hablar, y por otra porque lo que le pudiera pasar a Pettegrew se la bufaba. Se quedó completamente idiotizado, mirando al flamante Sirius sin encontrar nada adecuado que decir. Los demás sonreían contentos y comprensivos ante la tremenda ilusión de Harry.

—¿E... eres libre de verdad? ¿Del todo? —preguntó Harry al fin, sin podérselo creer.

—Libre de verdad, del todo —respondió Sirius, feliz—. Y me voy a encargar personalmente de que no vuelvas a ver a esos tocapelotas que tienes por tíos nunca más.

Harry sintió ganas de correr, de gritar, de reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Loco de euforia pegó un salto y soltó una exclamación de júbilo mientras pegaba un puñetazo al aire. Los demás se limitaron a sonreír mientras Harry disfrutaba de los segundos más felices de su vida.

******************************************************************************

_Eoh__!! Pues esto ha sido el capi uno de ETDP!! Os ha gustado? Joer, espero de todo corazón que sí ^____^ . La verdad, reconozco que he empezado de una manera un tanto siniestra, pero por lo menos he hecho a Harry feliz XDD. No me preguntéis qué ha significado la escena del principio, ni por qué transcurre en Egipto ni nada, porque mucho me temo que eso no se sabrá hasta un tiempo después :P . Oh!! Y me ha encantado liberar a Sirius!! Sirius rules!! WoWoWo!! XDDD_

_En fin, yo sólo espero que disfrutéis con este fic tanto como disfrutasteis con el otro (y si no disfrutasteis no haberlo leído :P) o más, así que nada, espero vuestros ansiadísimos comentarios!! Eso sí, no puedo prometer capis con regularidad hasta después del verano, porque como estoy de vacaciones me iré por ahí de vez en cuando y puede que no tenga tiempo para escribir… yo me lo tomaré con calma XDDD._

_Ale, muchos besos y que paséis buenas vacaciones!! (Y los que no tenéis, muchos ánimos y adelante XDDDD)_

_Hasta pronto!!!!_


	2. Callejon Diagon

_Weno__, pues ya estoy de vuelta!! La verdad, me lo tomo con calma, pero como de todas formas tengo mucho tiempo libre y poco que hacer ya que casi todas mis amigas están de vacaciones por ahí, pues nada, le doy bastante a la tecla. De hecho, este cap lo escribí en el pueblo porque me voy allí de vez en cuando y a estas alturas aún no hay nadie, así que también enganchá a la máquina XDD. _

_Fins__, espero que os guste… no es que pase nada especialmente interesante en este cap, y es más corto que el otro…  pero tengo pensado meterlos en Hogwarts ya en el siguiente (creo que este fic lo llevaré más rápido). De todas formas me gusta mucho este cap, es divertido ^__^ Ale, os dejo leer!! Que lo disfrutéis!! _

**2. ****Callejón Diagon**

_Gran Bretaña, 8 agosto 2002_****

Una sombra se deslizó sigilosamente por el callejón oscuro y muerto a esas horas de la noche. La lluvia golpeaba furiosamente el pavimento empedrado mientras la figura oculta hacía lo posible por mantenerse a salvo de la omnipresente humedad. Caminaba rápidamente, pegada a la pared y esquivando los escasos rayos de luz. Atravesó el callejón y se dirigió a una puerta pequeña y mohosa, cuyo umbral hundido y oscuro la hacía muy difícil de ver. Llamó a la puerta utilizando lo que sin duda era una combinación de golpes premeditada y concreta. La puerta tardó un poco en abrirse, chirriando sobre sus goznes. La figura entró sin esperarse a ser invitada.

—Lo tengo —dijo simplemente, a modo de explicación—. Debo verlo inmediatamente, anuncia mi llegada.

Quien le había abierto la puerta asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente y le indicó que esperara. El recién llegado no se molestó en disimular su fastidio mientras se desprendía de la capa empapada y chorreante, sin embargo, el otro ni siquiera volvió la vista para mirarlo. Esperó en un vestíbulo deprimente, húmedo y helado a que se le diera el permiso oportuno para entrar. No tardó en recibirlo. El guardián apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la habitación y lo llamó. El visitante lo siguió a través de un pasillo todavía más húmedo y deprimente que el vestíbulo, hasta llegar a una última puerta. Se sintió reconfortablemente aliviado al descubrir tras esta una habitación decentemente iluminada y calentada por una hoguera desde una diminuta chimenea. El número de telarañas de aquella habitación no se podía contar con los dedos, y la capa de polvo del suelo hacía que fuera imposible distinguir el material del que estaba hecho. De todas formas, sólo por la ausencia de humedad valía la pena entrar.

El guardián le hizo pasar y regresó al vestíbulo educadamente. El recién llegado se halló por fin frente a su anfitrión, que le esperaba de pie entre la penumbra de la habitación. 

Con actitud sumisa se acercó y sin añadir nada tendió un envoltorio de terciopelo negro hacia el otro, quien lo recibió en su pálida palma de dedos extremadamente largos con una fría sonrisa. 

—Fue fácil de hallar. Estaba exactamente donde me indicaron, y tuve un guía excelente —dijo el visitante con cierta sorna maligna. Sabía que podía ahorrarse los detalles de momento. Había cumplido y eso bastaba.

El otro rió secamente mientras deshacía el paquete y dejaba al descubierto su contenido. Un destello de triunfo cruzó por sus ojos rojos al fijarlos sobre el prisma metálico semejante a una pirámide de tres caras deforme, que sujetaba en la mano.

_Gran Bretaña, 21 agosto 2002_****

—¡Por fin! ¡Ya está todo solucionado!

Sirius entró en el salón caminando a grandes zancadas con un gordo portafolios rebosante de pergaminos burocráticos bajo el brazo. Harry entró detrás de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Remus los observó curioso, levantando la vista del manuscrito que analizaba sentado en la mesa del salón.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—¡Que ya está, Remus! Todo lo de la custodia está aclarado. Después de tres semanas de burocracias, ¡por fin soy el tutor legal de Harry! —exclamó Sirius emocionado, acercándose a su amigo.

Tal como había dicho Sirius, ya hacía tres semanas que Harry había dejado la casa de sus tíos. Harry había vivido con Sirius y Remus esos días pero aún sin permiso legal. Sirius no había parado de un lado para otro, para conseguir la custodia. Al fin, los tribunales se la habían concedido. Harry y Sirius habían ido esa mañana para obtener los papeles necesarios y aclarar el asunto con los Dursleys. Remus aún no sabía nada.

—¿Seguro? —a pesar de lo mucho que se alegraba por la noticia, a Remus le costaba asimilar lo repentino de la solución—. ¿Y todas las trabas que te ponían? 

Sirius desarrimó distraído una silla para sentarse, mientras Harry dejaba el salón para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿Eh?. Ah, ya, esas idioteces —replicó Sirius con desdén.

—Sirius, a mí no me parece que tu carencia de trabajo y de casa sean idioteces —contestó Remus, mirando a Sirius fijamente. Este sonrió.

—Se convirtieron en idioteces cuando apelé a TU trabajo y TU casa —dijo despreocupadamente—. Harry puede vivir aquí un tiempo hasta que me sitúe.

Remus abrió los ojos desaforadamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué cara tienes! Sirius, yo aún no tengo trabajo… bueno, sí, lo tengo apalabrado con Darkwoolf, pero todavía no… 

Sirius lo cortó con un ademán.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Lunático. Sólo fue para que el juez diera por zanjada la cuestión, pensaba encontrar trabajo pronto en el ministerio. Creo que se necesitan nuevos aurores tal como están las cosas últimamente… con un poco de suerte te libras de mí en un mes —concluyó risueño.

—¿De auror? —Harry entró en ese momento, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano—. ¿Vas a hacerte auror en serio? —preguntó.

—Sí, en eso trabajaba antes, después de todo. Tengo experiencia y servirá para limpiar mi nombre definitivamente. Me da la impresión de que las miradas que recibo por la calle no se deben únicamente a mi indiscutible atractivo físico —bromeó. Remus y Harry intercambiaron idénticas miradas escépticas—. Oye, Harry, ¿me das un trago?

Harry miró un momento la botella que sostenía en la mano.

—¡Desde luego que no! Hay más en la cocina —replicó sin dudar lo más mínimo.

—Bah, tener ahijados para esto —gruñó Sirius poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry le dirigió una mirada burlona mientras bebía un trago y se encogía de hombros. Sirius dejó el salón y Harry ocupó su sitio en la mesa. Remus lo miró divertido.

—Así que por fin te has librado de tus tíos. ¿Han armado mucho jaleo? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto, ni siquiera han abierto la boca… lo cierto es que esperaba algo más, pero no han acertado ni a reaccionar —Harry esbozó una mueca de desdén—. Seguro que ahora lo están celebrando.

Remus sonrió.

—¿Y tú no? —preguntó con picardía.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vale, lo admito. Pero creo que tengo más razón en hacerlo —dijo, bebiendo nuevamente—. ¿Qué haces?

Harry señaló el pergamino que Remus tenía delante de las narices. Habían otros muchos documentos y libros desparramados por la mesa. Remus suspiró.

—Me pongo al corriente de los adelantos en el departamento de investigación mágica y analizo los nuevos proyectos. Por desgracia llevo siete años descolgado, y esta vez estoy decidido a que el trabajo me dure. Por eso quiero ir preparado —explicó Remus echando una ojeada a todo su material. Harry tuvo la impresión de que se ponía nostálgico. En ese momento volvió a aparecer Sirius en la habitación.

—¿Sabes Remus? Cuando quieres eres un muermo. Yo de ti pasaría de eso y disfrutaría de las vacaciones. ¡No te preocupes, ya te aburrirás de trabajar en su momento! —se burló, jugueteando con la botella de cerveza que se había traído. 

—Lo dudo, los trabajos me duran tan poco que será difícil que me aburra —replicó Remus, irónico—. Y deja esa botella, me pones nervioso.

—_Deja esa botella, me pones nervioso_ —imitó Sirius con un cómico tono de voz que hizo reír a Harry y sonreír a Remus. Lanzó la botella al aire y la volvió a recoger en su mano—. ¿Ves Remus? Soy un maestro del malabarismo. No hay cuidado.

Remus movió la cabeza y prefirió dejarlo estar. Sirius siguió jugueteando con la botella más para llevarle la contraria a su amigo que por otra cosa.

—Oye, Sirius, voy a tener que comprarme los materiales de este curso pronto. Empiezo el colegio dentro de nada —intervino Harry, recordando súbitamente que aún no había hecho la correspondiente visita al callejón Diagon.

—Sí, claro, iremos mañana mismo —contestó Sirius poniéndose serio. Estado que le duró apenas un segundo —. Eh, Harry, mira esto.

Remus adivinó lo que Harry tenía que mirar en cuanto oyó un ruido de cristales rotos justo a su lado. Se giró rápidamente para ver un charco anaranjado y espumoso rodeado de los restos de una botella rota y a un asombrado Sirius que miraba incrédulo el resultado de sus payasadas malabaristas.

—Eh… un fallo de cálculo —se excusó al cabo de un momento de suspense.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo, _maestro, realmente asombroso —bromeó , divertido—. Y dígame, ¿sería capaz también de hacerlo desaparecer?_

Remus agitó la varita y antes de poder moverse, Sirius sostenía una fregona con sus dos manos. Se dispuso a limpiarlo, refunfuñando ante las risas de sus dos compañeros de vivienda.

*    *    *

Harry se colocó la mano encima de los ojos para preservarlos del ardiente sol. A pesar de ser verano, era un día extremadamente soleado para el sombrío clima de Inglaterra y toda la gente en el callejón Diagon parecía tremendamente agobiada por el calor. A ello se sumaba el tumulto que se agolpaba en las calles y entraba en las tiendas. Harry no se podía creer que a esas alturas todavía faltara tanta gente por comprar sus materiales. Esperaba encontrarse con Ron, pues habían quedado en ir juntos, pero desde luego se sorprendía enormemente de la cantidad de gente que deambulaba por allí. Acababan de salir de Gringotts y, molesto por el agobio de la calle, Sirius le suplicó que decidiera de una vez a que tienda quería ir. Harry se decidió por Flourish y Blotts, ya que era donde más cola se solía formar y era mejor llegar pronto.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia dicha tienda abriéndose paso a empellones ente la enorme cantidad de gente. Por fin llegaron, pero no les supuso un gran alivio. La cola era tan larga que casi se salía de la tienda. Aquello era desesperante.

—¿Me vas a hacer tragar una cola de dos horas? —gruñó Sirius colocándose en la fila junto a su ahijado.

—Qué remedio. ¿Te crees que a mí me apetece? —se quejó Harry también—. Si nos vamos ahora puede que luego haya más gente.

Sirius todavía estaba dispuesto a refunfuñar un poco más, pero no tuvo ocasión, ya que una voz les llamó la atención desde alguna parte de la cola, situada por delante de ellos. Harry no tardó en distinguir a Krysta, en la cola y no demasiado lejos del mostrador. Les hacía señas con la mano. Harry sonrió aliviado.

—¡Ven, Sirius, Krysta nos cederá el sitio! —dijo, animado, estirando de la manga de Sirius.

El otro lo siguió sin pensárselo. Ignorando las protestas de la gente, se abrieron paso a través de la tienda y llegaron junto a Krysta, que obviamente venía acompañada de Andrew.

—¡Hola! —saludó Harry nada más llegar—. ¡Qué suerte haberos encontrado! Si no nos tiramos aquí toda la mañana…

—Pues sí. Cuánta gente, ¿eh? Nosotros es que hemos venido antes y no hemos hecho tanta cola, aunque llevamos aquí un buen rato —dijo Krysta, respondiendo al saludo de Harry. Luego se giró hacia su padrino—. Hola, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —luego, el semblante le cambió bastante en cuanto fijó sus ojos sobre el apático tío de Krysta que le devolvió una mirada idéntica. Y ninguna de las dos era precisamente amable—. Darkwoolf —dijo, tendiéndole la mano al otro.

—Black —replicó Andrew estrechándole la mano con sobrada indiferencia.

Lo cierto era que a Sirius nunca le había caído bien Andrew. Si lo toleraba era porque le había ofrecido trabajo a Remus y porque su sobrina era amiga de Harry. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Los sentimientos de Andrew hacia Sirius eran muy similares. Tras el frío saludo se ignoraron por completo, fingiendo cada uno colocarse en su papel de tutor sacrificado que tiene que aguantar colas y pagar materiales de colegio.

Harry y Krysta charlaron animadamente mientras esperaban a que les llegara el turno para comprar los libros. Se contaron las novedades del último mes y Harry se sorprendió cuando Krysta le habló de sus adelantos en las prácticas para el poder del tiempo. Al parecer, Andrew se lo había tomado en serio cuando le prometió ayudarla.

—Ya verás cuando te enseñe lo que he aprendido a hacer —dijo Krysta, emocionada—. No es que lo domine muy bien, pero me sale. ¡Ya verás!

Harry le preguntó en qué consistía pero Krysta se negó a dar explicaciones. Le aseguró que se lo enseñaría en Hogwarts con más calma. Harry se tuvo que resignar porque les había llegado el turno en la cola. Ambos pidieron sus listas idénticas de libros, que eran algo más largas que las del año pasado. En un rato obtuvieron las bolsas llenas de tomos enormes y pudieron dejar la abarrotada librería ante los envidiosos ojos de los que esperaban. Se sintieron mucho mejor en cuanto estuvieron fuera.

Ante las impacientes preguntas de Sirius, Harry miró la lista para ver qué le faltaba. Se sorprendió al encontrar un material nuevo que no les habían pedido hasta el momento. Una serie de pociones e ingredientes extraños.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es para pociones? —preguntó, mostrándole el pedido a su amiga.

—No. Tengo entendido que en sexto se aprende algo de medicina mágica en defensa contra las artes oscuras —respondió Krysta—. Algo muy básico.

Harry asintió.

—En ese caso vamos a comprarlo. Luego me gustaría mirar una túnica nueva… la que tengo ya me empieza a quedar ridícula.

—Eso. Y yo iré a por mi mascota —miró a Andrew con una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Verdad, tío?

—Sí, si no me arrepiento antes —replicó Andrew con una mueca irónica—. Probablemente sería lo más sensato.

Krysta rió y se cogió de su brazo cariñosamente para obligarlo a andar. Harry y Sirius los siguieron. Atravesaron prácticamente todo el callejón para dirigirse a la tienda de ingredientes y pociones, que se encontraba bastante lejos. En el camino pasaron por delante de la heladería, y Harry no pudo resistirse al ver los suculentos y maravillosamente fríos cucuruchos de chocolate, nata y nueces que devoraban algunos paseantes. Se separó del grupo para comprarse uno, asegurando que no tardaría para que Sirius dejara de protestar. Entró en la heladería y tras una corta espera en el mostrador tuvo por fin su helado en la mano. Relamiéndose de gusto, pagó y salió de la tienda. En ese momento notó que alguien le tocaba en el hombro.

—¡Ron! —exclamó al darse la vuelta y descubrir quién era. El pelirrojo sonrió.

—¿Qué tal? ¡Llevo una eternidad buscándote! Menos mal que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estarías por aquí —señaló burlonamente el cucurucho que Harry sostenía.

Este sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo debilidad por los helados. ¿Y tus padres? 

—Por ahí. Me han dado el dinero para el resto de materiales mientras compran los libros. ¡Qué cantidad de gente! —se quejó—. Oye, ¿has venido solo?

—No, con Sirius. Ah, y nos hemos encontrado con Krysta y Andrew por casualidad. Ahora íbamos a comprar el nuevo material para medicina mágica —explicó Harry mientras echaba a andar hacia el grupo otra vez—. ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?

—Nada, aparte de que está de veraneo por España y que compró sus materiales hace semanas. Siempre hace las cosas con exceso de antelación —a Ron le encantaba criticar a Hermione. Se notaba a la legua que estaba como loco por ella.

Llegaron junto al resto, y tras un momento de saludos, siguieron andando hacia la próxima tienda. No se demoraron mucho y pudieron comprar el último material rápidamente. En cuanto tuvo la lista completa, Harry recordó lo de su túnica y anunció que iría a la tienda de Madam Malkin para comprarla. Ron se ofreció a acompañarlo y así de paso podrían pasar por la tienda de escobas y comerse un poco las uñas observando los nuevos y carísimos modelos que habían salido a mercado. Se separaron con sus respectivas bolsas de materiales. Despidiéndose momentáneamente, el resto se dirigió a la tienda de animales para que Krysta pudiera comprar su mascota. Al llegar, Andrew sacó su monedero.

—Toma y compra lo que te dé la gana. No me apetece entrar en esa tienda llena de pajarracos escandalosos —dijo, dándole una generosa cantidad de galeones a su sobrina. Esta los recibió divertida.

—¿Te dan miedo los pájaros? —se burló.

—No, me ponen de mala leche —replicó Andrew haciendo justicia a su afirmación.

Krysta sonrió y se fue, dejando a su tío solo con Sirius. Ello fue un problema, porque ignorarse si no hay gente de por medio resulta mucho más difícil. Al cabo de un rato de silencio, mirando cada uno hacia un lado de la concurrida calle, Sirius empezó a sentirse incómodo. 

—Bueno... hace un buen día, ¿eh? —dijo, por decir algo.

—Es un día horrible —replicó Andrew, cínico.

Sirius movió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —se encogió de hombros y atacó un tema más práctico—. ¿Hace una cerveza?

Andrew dirigió su mirada hacia una taberna que había al otro lado de la calle.

—Muy bien. Invitas tú —dijo, como si cualquier otra posibilidad estuviera fuera de contemplación. 

Luego echó a andar hacia la taberna, seguido de un exasperado Sirius que apretó los puños y susurró una inconveniencia antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar.

Krysta entró en la tienda de animales completamente emocionada. Miró hacia todos lados mientras caminaba disfrutando de la cantidad de seres mágicos (y no tan mágicos) que poblaban las estanterías. Se detenía a cada paso contemplando jaulas que contenían serpientes, lechuzas, gatos, conejos, iguanas, sapos, crías de grifo, gripnies... habían también peceras con ratones de agua, peces de colores ¡y hasta un grindylow! Allí había tantas cosas que no sabía por qué decidirse. Pensó en echar una ojeada a los gatos más detenidamente. Le encantaban los gatos y adoraba a Atlas, pero también sabía que al quisquilloso gato de su tío no le haría ni pizca de gracia encontrarse con otro que le hiciera la competencia en su terreno. Se detuvo frente a la jaula de un gato siamés muy oscuro y estilizado, indecisa.

—Ese es un auténtico ejemplar de Siam, se nota que es de raza por el color oscuro puro y continuo de las patas y la cola —dijo una voz a su lado—. Si no te fías del dependiente siempre puedes preguntarme.

Krysta se incorporó, sorprendida, y se encontró con un chico de su edad aproximadamente. No era especialmente alto, tenía el pelo castaño claro, algo ondulado y vestía una túnica de mago con aspecto de cara. Observaba a Krysta con dos simpáticos ojos grises que chispeaban en una faz redondeada y pecosa, donde también lucía una gran sonrisa. Se apoyaba tranquilo en la pared que había al lado de la jaula. Krysta sintió antipatía por él nada más verlo. Adoptó una actitud indiferente.

—Bien, te consultaré si por alguna casualidad lo necesito—replicó, secamente.

El otro, muy lejos de desistir se acercó un poco ampliando su sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, pero no me has dicho como te llamas —dijo, mirándola atentamente.

Krysta dirigió la vista otra vez sobre él, ceñuda.

—No, es verdad, no te lo he dicho —contestó, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en hacerlo—. Y tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo, porque al parecer tenías más interés en darme una sugestiva explicación sobre los gatos siameses.

El chico rió, ignorando el irónico tono de ella.

—_¡__Touché__! —replicó, encantado. Luego le tendió una mano a Krysta—. Me llamo Derek Velian y mi madre dirige una granja para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas. No pude resistirme a darte una pequeña lección._

Krysta le estrechó la mano, pensando más bien, que a lo que no se había podido resistir el chico eran otro tipo de cosas.

—Yo soy Krysta Darkwoolf —dijo de mala gana—. Mi madre no dirige ninguna granja pero mi tío intentó dominar el mundo.

Derek volvió a reír.

—Me encantan las chicas como tú, con sentido del humor —dijo, procurando parecer halagador.

—Sí, me lo dicen a menudo —Krysta esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Si no te importa, he de encontrar una mascota apropiada antes de que nos den las uvas.

Krysta se separó de él, ya bastante fastidiada, pero al parecer, Derek no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. La siguió mientras Krysta dirigía su atención a los pájaros.

—¿Es para Hogwarts? —preguntó, colocándose a su lado de nuevo.

—Sí, es para Hogwarts —suspiró la otra, resignada.

—Yo también entro en Hogwarts este año —anunció Derek encantado.

Krysta lo miró asombrada, prestándole un poco de verdadera atención por un momento.

—¿Entras? ¿Qué quieres decir con entras?

—¡Ah! ¿No te lo he dicho? ¡Qué presentación más indigna para una belleza como tú! —replicó Derek pomposamente, consiguiendo con ello que Krysta recuperara su actitud desdeñosa en un micro segundo—. He vivido los últimos seis años en Roma, aunque mi familia es inglesa. Ya sabes, asuntos de mi padre. Ahora nos hemos vuelto a mudar aquí.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro —dijo Krysta, con sutil sarcasmo.

Para variar, Derek no pareció inmutarse. Krysta volvió a dirigir su atención sobre las aves. De pronto, algo llamó su atención.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito!

Se acercó a la jaula de un pájaro que estaba a su derecha no muy alejada. Derek siguió su mirada para ver a un ave de color azul claro, con las puntas de las alas de un azul mucho más intenso. Era, a diferencia de las lechuzas, un ave de cuerpo alargado y estilizado, con largas alas replegadas que duplicaban el tamaño de su cuerpo al ser extendidas. Su pico y sus alas eran también de un azul muy oscuro, así como la cresta de plumas que lucía altanera sobre la cabeza.

—Es un ave acuática de Dinamarca —informó Derek, contento de poder dar algunos datos.

—¿Cómo sabes si es de Dinamarca? —preguntó Krysta.

—No, es que la especie se llama así. Hay otras variantes de Bélgica, Groenlandia y Canadá. Las más bonitas son las de Groenlandia, pero esta tampoco está mal.

Krysta decidió ignorar la entonación presuntuosa de Derek en su explicación y prestar más atención a los datos que aportaba. El ave le gustaba muchísimo, pero no era especialmente barata. Se preguntó si tendría alguna utilidad práctica.

—¿Sabes algo más sobre la especie? Por ejemplo, si pueden ser adiestradas para llevar cartas, o algo así.

Derek meditó un momento.

—No se les suele enseñar, porque para ese trabajo son idóneas las lechuzas. Pero supongo que podría aprender, es una especie inteligente. Aparte de ello tiene algunos poderes mágicos... infunden cierta influencia sobre el agua y pueden crear ráfagas de aire frío capaces de congelar líquidos —Derek hizo una pequeña pausa—. Son apreciadas por su magia, pero también por su estética. Además viven muchos años.

En cuanto a lo de la estética Krysta estaba de acuerdo. Miró el dinero que su tío le había dado y comprobó satisfecha que aún sobraba para comprarla. Lo pensó un momento y al final decidió que se la llevaría. Le gustaban mucho las aves y su utilidad para enviar mensajes. Además, esta era especialmente bonita. Cogió la jaula y la llevó al mostrador. Pagó convenientemente al vendedor, y además compró un frasco de alimento pare el animal. Krysta dejó la tienda, orgullosa con su compra y observando al ave acuática, que no había variado su postura altanera en lo más mínimo, a pesar del cambio de ambiente y los movimientos de la jaula. Derek la siguió.

—¿No tienes que comprar tú una mascota? —preguntó Krysta al verlo detrás de ella, con la esperanza de sacárselo de encima.

Derek sonrió.

—No, sólo esperaba a mi madre. ¡Igual puedo esperar dentro que fuera! —añadió risueño.

—Sí, es una suerte —dijo la otra, ya harta. 

Krysta ya no sabía qué clase de sutilezas utilizar para desembarazarse del pegajoso Derek. Buscó a su tío con la mirada, como última escapatoria. Lo encontró sentado en la terraza de enfrente, tomándose una cerveza con Sirius. Bufó aliviada.

—Oye, Derek, me he de ir. Mi tío me está esperando allí. Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts, ¿vale? —dijo, despidiéndose antes de que el otro pudiera sacar un nuevo tema.

Se fue corriendo sin escuchar la respuesta de Derek, dejándolo plantado en la puerta de la tienda. Más tranquila, se acercó a la mesa de su tío, que la había visto salir. Krysta saludó a los dos adultos nada más llegar y les mostró encantada su compra. Andrew miró el ave con disgusto.

—¡Un pájaro! ¿No había otra cosa? ¿Tenías que comprar un pájaro? —se quejó.

—No es "un pájaro", tío. Es un ave acuática de Dinamarca, y además de ser muy bonita tiene poderes mágicos y puede llevar cartas —replicó Krysta—. Toma las vueltas.

Le devolvió los galeones sobrantes a su tío, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Pero cuánto costaba el bicho ese? ¡Te lo has gastado casi todo!

Krysta bufó.

—Joder, tío, sí que estás quejica hoy... ni que te hubiera dejado en la ruina. No sabía que fueras tan tacaño.

—Oye, niña, no soy tacaño, pero no me gustan los pájaros y tú has gastado mi valioso dinero en un pájaro. Si te parece, me pongo a cantar de alegría —replicó Andrew, molesto.

Sirius intervino para cortar la discusión.

—Eh, Krysta, ¿quién era ese guapito de cara que te acompañaba al salir? —preguntó pícaramente.

Krysta recuperó su expresión desdeñosa.

—Nadie, un pesado ligón italiano que se me ha pegado como una lapa. Y lo peor es que estará en Hogwarts este año —Krysta parecía fastidiada.

Sirius rió.

—Mala suerte, los italianos son los más ligones y pegajosos del mundo.

Andrew se levantó frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que un ligón, ¿eh? ¿Te estaba molestando? —preguntó, con un tono de voz nada inocente.

Krysta suspiró.

—Sí, tío, me estaba molestando, pero ya me lo he quitado de encima sola, ¿vale? No es necesario que lo tortures, ni que lo envenenes, ni que le eches una maldición —contestó la niña, que estaba algo malhumorada por lo de Derek.

—Vaya, qué aguda estás hoy. Ése tipo de cosas no se me habían ocurrido, mira. Yo pensaba hablar con él pacíficamente, pero ya que lo has mencionado, lo del veneno me suena mucho mejor —replicó Andrew, irónico. Luego cambió el tono, con reproche—. Hay que ver lo borde que eres a veces.

Sirius se levantó también y los miró sonriente. Se lo estaba pasando bomba.

—Desde luego, sois una familia feliz —afirmó, con sorna.

Krysta rió.

—Sólo a veces. El resto del tiempo afinamos nuestra lengua insultándonos. Es un arte mucho más sutil de lo que parece —bromeó la chica—. Oíd, ¿por qué no volvemos ya?

Los otros dos aceptaron, así que emprendieron el camino de regreso para buscar a los otros chicos y salir por fin del callejón Diagon. Krysta miró feliz su nueva mascota y se sintió tremendamente reconfortada. Desde luego, aquel prometía ser un curso bueno de verdad.

******************************************************************************

_XDDDD, me he divertido mucho con este cap, ¿vosotros no? El trozo de Derek me encantó de escribir. No me cae mal, el chaval, a pesar de ser un pesado insoportable XD. En fin, Derek volverá a salir y tendrá sus rollos correspondientes en la historia, como seguramente os imaginaréis. Y en cuanto a lo del pájaro acuático... es que me apetecía inventarme algo más o menos nuevo, que no fuera la típica lechuza ni el típico gato (con el de Andy ya hay bastantes gatos en una misma casa, no?) Pues nada, como no tengo mucho que comentar doy paso a las contestaciones de los revis._

_Contestaciones a los revis (qué feliz soy!! ^___^):_

**_Synn_****_: __jejejejeje__, me emocionas diciendo que te he vuelto a enganchar XDD. Lo de Egipto es raro, lo sé, pero las cosas raras le dan más emoción a una historia, no? XD. Ya verás como lo relaciono… de momento, creo que he dado una pista en este cap. Ya ves, Dudley de cantor… pero yo no lo veo anda mono, bej ¬_¬ Sí, a mi la imagen de la fiesta también me encanta, y lo de Harry… es que ya me daba pena, siempre con los Dursleys… y por hacerlo original y darle una alegría al prota, pues decidi liberar a Sirius (que ya casi quedaba libre en el otro fic). Bueno, a las embrujadas no las conocerán, pero Keiths si saldrá más XDD. Y respecto a lod el epílogo, efectivamentek, no ha sucedido aún. Ya dije que el epílogo eran imágenes fuera de la línea temporal de la história. Andy saldrá MUCHO más en el fic, transcurrirá el curso de hogwarts enterito y ya veremos si lío a Harry XD. Y me he acordado de las lectoras!! JOJOOJO XDD, Ale, un beso y hasta pronto._**

_P.D__: pronto leeré el cap 4 de tu fic, no he tenido tiempo…_

**_Rakshah_****_: __Siiii__!! He seguido muy rápido!! XDD. De verdad te gusta?? Qué bien ^_____^ Jojojo, la escena del principio es que me encanta (soy tétrica, lo sé :D) Pues mira, ya que tu metes a Andy en mi fic, yo podría meter al padre de galce y darle algún papel… no creo que me costara XDD. Oh, respecto a Remus y Maudy ya se verá y Aerin… jojojojo, te sorprenderás del papel que le tengo pensado. Saldrás ya en el cap 4, :) Me mola lod e la escena romántica con Nicky, yo tú no te preocupes por Aerin, que ya verás ya JUASJUASJUAS. La verdad, tienes razón, Dudley en un coro es lo peor… que mono Harry con Sirius y Remus!! ^___^ Oh! Yo también adoro al gato de Andy!! Y em… we, te prestaré a Andy de vez en cuando… pero solo como tío!! SÓLO COMO TÍO!!!! XDDDD  Respecto a lo del grupo catalán, ya me dirás títulos suyos para bajar, eh? Sé más o menos donde está Reus, fui este invierno. Y ale, no he tardado mucho en subir nuevo cap y… eh? Oh! Espera, que Andy tiene algo que decir…_**

_*¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Klimn? Tú tócame las pelotas, tócamelas que cuando me canse tendrán que utilizar mondadientes para recoger tus pedazos. Como vuelvas a insultarme, te prepararé una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y ni siquiera me molestaré en hacer yo el trabajo sucio porque este tipo de cosas me dan repelús. He, me voy a manchar mis valiosas uñas de manicura francesa contigo…* (se va todo digno)._

_Uh__..__ está algo enfadado… pero tú ni caso, Nicky. Ya se le pasará. Ale, un besazo y ya nos veremos!! Oh, ye scribe!!! :P_

**_Estela Lhuderl.Hirl: _**_XDDD, wolas!! Buena introducción para el revi. Oye, qué morro, vaya vidorra te hechas :P. Por lo menos yo tengo un teclado en condiciones y tú no… MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  XD, we, pasemos de eso. Oye, pues claro que quiero que sigas siendo mi beta!! Y más si la historia te mola… las vacas ya ves, me van bien, si quieres mas información lee mi blog XDD. Y respecto a Andrew… Yeah!! It's Cool de que lo flipas!! XDD. Cierto, debí poner enter the hihostiatrix, pero por desgracia noe s tan universal… ^^' Sorrys, sorrys!!!  XDDD, los principios raros rules!!! Si, es un poco peliculero, mi principio, creo que tienes razón. Pues sí, Keuths es diabólicamente genial. Pero su maldad abarca aún límites más amplios, que se verán debidamente presentados más adelante XDD. Y no es Lucius, porque tiene los ojos gris-verdoso, no gris a secas :P Tú tranki con Maudy, que el rollo Re,us es sólo al principio… s renuncias a ella puede que te arrepientas XDD. Y AAAAGGH!!! CALLA, CALLAAAAAA!!!! No me cuentes nada de HP5!! A lo mejor meto a la Lestrange, pero tu calladita, eh?? *Una se ha de poner dura* Qué lindo el gatito de Andy, pero el mio tb es mejor XD. Oye, me mola tu gato-Harry XDD. Te comprendo con lo de las hermanas (o hermanos, en su defecto) Muxos besos y hasta prontito!!! (Y Andrew siempre comprenderá mi mentis) XDD xau!!!_

**_Gracias a todos por leer_**


	3. Tres hermanos y un sombrero

_Holaaaaaaa__!!! Perdón por la tardanza!!! Pero es que claro, ahora escribo dos fics a la vez y además tengo más trabajo, por aquello de que he empezado bachiller... espero de todas formas que os guste el capítulo (nada del otro mundo, la verdad ^^'). Mejor me despido y dejo que lo juzguéis vosotros mismos. Hasta ahora!! -_^ _

**3. Tres hermanos y un sombrero**

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Sirius soltó el carrito para llevar el equipaje, que consistía en un abultado baúl y un par de jaulas que contenían un gripnie azul y una lechuza blanca. Harry miró a su alrededor y se percató de las miradas extrañadas que estaban recibiendo. Era el día uno de septiembre y acababan de entrar en la estación King Cross. Se hallaban parados justo delante de la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez. El lugar estaba lleno de gente apresurada que caminaba de un lado para otro, muchos sin mirarlos, pero ya empezaban a llamar la atención, sobre todo por el ulular inquieto de Hedwig.

—Ahora lo llevas tú —indicó Sirius señalando al baúl, con expresión de fastidio—. Pero mejor que te des prisa, no me gusta como me mira la vieja esa.

Harry se acercó al carrito y lo cogió sin protestar. Miró a su alrededor, sin ver a la mujer en cuestión.

—No la veo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te está mirando mal? —preguntó, echando a caminar hacia la barrera como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No, si fuera así no me preocuparía lo más mínimo… ¡agh! ¡Corre, me acaba de guiñar un ojo!

Reprimiendo una carcajada para no llamar la atención, Harry se aseguró rápidamente de que no había moros en la costa y echó a correr hacia la barrera. En cuestión de unos segundos la había atravesado, hallándose en un largo andén, repleto de gente que charlaba animadamente, casi todos transportando pesados baúles, jaulas y cajas que contenían criaturas de todo tipo y muchos otros también ataviados con túnicas. Un larguísimo tren de vapor color rojo esperaba parado como una enorme serpiente a la izquierda del andén. 

Poco después de dar los primeros pasos por el lugar, Harry oyó a Sirius aparecer por detrás de él. Juntos echaron a andar para buscar caras conocidas. Harry reconoció a muchos compañeros de clase, como Dean y Seamus, que le saludaron al pasar, y a muchos otros del colegio. No tardó en reconocer a un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas que se encontraban hacia la mitad del andén. Corrió hacia ellos seguido de Sirius. Los pelirrojos, que desde luego eran los Weasleys, se percataron de su presencia aún antes de que los alcanzara.

—¡Eh, es Harry! —exclamó Ginny, señalando hacia él.

Harry llegó y se saludaron efusivamente. Notó que faltaban muchos miembros de la familia Weasley. De todos los hermanos sólo estaban Ron y Ginny, además de sus padres. Claro, Fred y George ya habían dejado el colegio. Harry pensó lo raro que sería no tenerlos por allí aquel año. No habían intercambiado más que unas palabras de saludo, cuando Hermione apareció con sus padres y se unió al grupo. Mientras los cuatro chicos se intercambiaban noticias del verano, Sirius se acercó al señor Weasley para cuestionar asuntos del Ministerio, ya que estaba en vías de ser re-admitido en el departamento de Aurores.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido, Harry? —preguntaba Hermione mientras tanto—. Con Sirius y Remus, me refiero.

—¿Pues cómo me iba a ir? ¡Ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida! En cualquier caso, infinitamente mejor que cualquiera pasado con los Dursleys —dijo Harry, feliz.

—Qué suerte, tío. Si no hubieran atrapado a Pettegrew en junio… —Ron no terminó la frase, dando a entender con ello lo horrible que habría sido.

—Hablando de junio —intervino Hermione, poniéndose seria de repente y bajando la voz—. ¿No han vuelto a haber noticias de Él desde entonces?

—¿Eh? ¿De Pettegrew? —preguntó Ron, sin entender.

—No, de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis —aclaró Hermione, impaciente. Miró a Harry antes de añadir— ¿No sabes nada nuevo, Harry?

—No —Harry se sentía muy raro pero de alguna manera contento por el hecho de ser él quien recibía las preguntas después del verano y no quien las hacía—. Absolutamente nada. No sé… es como si hubiera desaparecido otra vez de repente, o algo.

—¿No decís que se llevó su merecido aquel día, en el ataque? —preguntó Ginny—. Puede que fuera su final definitivo.

—¡Sí! Bueno, es posible, ¿no? —saltó Ron.

—No creo. No lo encontraron cuando fueron a buscarlo y es muy probable que se halle escondido tramando algo. De todas formas vuelve a estar escaso de poderes, yo no me preocuparía en exceso —explicó Harry.

—Pues yo sí me preocuparía, Harry. Sigue siendo poderoso y todavía cuenta con seguidores. No es prudente hacer como si no pasara nada —dijo Hermione.

—No hago como si no pasara nada, pero llevo algunos años sin preocuparme por otra cosa. Me gustaría tener un respiro de vez en cuando —replicó Harry, irritado.

—Ya, bueno, sólo sugiero que no bajemos la guardia. El año pasado tuvimos muchos problemas aún estando preparados —se explicó la chica, tranquila.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, vale. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Para empezar el curso no es que sea muy ameno —dijo, con una mueca de disgusto.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Pues es verdad. ¡Aún no hemos entrado en Hogwarts y ya nos estamos preocupando por si nos matan! —bromeó.

—¿Sí? Bien, podéis uniros al club —ironizó Harry amargamente.

Todos rieron menos Hermione, quien solía mover la cabeza silenciosamente ante las ironías. Neville pasó a su lado en ese momento, con su abuela, y tras saludarlos momentáneamente se encaminó hacia el tren. Harry pensó con felicidad en el nuevo año que les esperaba. Tenía la sensación que iba a ser un curso realmente bueno, y por extraño que parezca, no conseguía preocuparse. Ni siquiera las advertencias de Hermione habían hecho mella en su positivo estado de ánimo. Mientras pensaba, vio a Cho-Chang que charlaba con unas amigas cerca de la puerta del tren. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry desvió la vista rápidamente, mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Sabéis lo que me preocupa a mi de verdad? —volvió a hablar Ron, al cabo de un momento—. El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No estaría mal que por una vez fuera decente.

—¡El del año pasado era decente! —saltó Hermione, sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

Todos la miraron incrédulos. La chica notó que se le subían los colores, mientras buscaba algo apropiado que añadir.

—Eh… quiero decir dando clase. Dando clase era decente —aclaró, algo sofocada, sobre todo por la mirada rabiosa que le estaba lanzando Ron. 

—Me refiero decente a _escala completa —dijo Ron, molesto—. Me da igual que sea bueno dando clase si su pasatiempo preferido son las sesiones de tortura en los ratos libres._

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras Harry y Ginny esperaban a que se desatara una nueva discusión entre la reciente pareja.

—Eres un exagerado y un celoso —replicó.

—No soy celoso, tú te enamoras de todos los profesores —contraatacó Ron—. Da igual lo que hagan, tú siempre los defiendes. Primero fue Lockhart y ahora Darkwoolf, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—¡Eso es falso! —protestó Hermione—. Y además, ¿quién te dice que el de este año no podría ser aún peor? Tengo derecho a pensar eso, ¿no?

Ron soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—_¿_Peor? _—dijo, incrédulo—.Dudo que haya alguien peor que el megalómano ese que tanto te gusta._

Hermione iba a replicar, furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien lo hizo por ella.

—Bueno, Ron, es obvio que no te has parado a pensarlo detenidamente —dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz, cuya dueña no era otra que Krysta. Venía sola, estirando de un baúl a sus espaldas con a mano derecha y sosteniendo la jaula de su ave acuática con la otra. Miraba a Ron con lo que sin duda era una expresión de molestia. Ron no supo qué contestar, mirándola asombrado, pero Ginny salvó la situación.

—¡Hola Krysta! Me alegro de verte, hace mucho desde la última vez —saludó—. ¿Vienes sola?

—Sí, _el megalómano _ tenía trabajo, por lo visto, así que no me ha podido acompañar. No es mucho problema, si vives en Londres y sabes coger el metro —aclaró, todavía con aspecto de estar enfadada.

—Oh, bueno, vaya… —contestó Ginny, algo perdida.

—¿Trabajo? —todos se giraron hacia Sirius, que había cortado momentáneamente su conversación con los señores Weasley y había intervenido—. Claro, sería el contrato de Remus, ha salido esta mañana temprano para el ministerio. ¿No es eso?

—Sí, mi tío no se lo podía saltar —confirmó Krysta.

De pronto, sus ojos se agrandaron al fijarlos en algo o alguien que estaba en algún punto impreciso situado por detrás de Sirius. La expresión fría pasó a convertirse en otra de absoluto horror. Se volvió rápidamente hacia el grupo y dijo, apresuradamente:

—Si me disculpáis, voy a buscar a mis amigas de Ravenclaw… yo… eh, hace mucho que no las veo —y tirando del baúl salió a todo correr hacia el tren.

Los otros cuatro se miraron cuando desapareció.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—La has ofendido, Ron —reprochó Hermione, mirando disgustada al pelirrojo—. ¿No podías tener más tacto?

—¡Oye, que no la había visto! Y no he dicho más que la verdad… si de todas formas, ella era siempre la primera que lo insultaba.

—Como de costumbre, no entiendes nada —replicó Hermione disgustada—. Es evidente que a pesar de todo Andrew le importa, y no pretenderás que se tome con buen humor tus idioteces después de lo que pasó el año pasado.

Ron iba a replicar, fastidiado, pero Harry no le dio ocasión.

—Da igual, chicos, no se ha ido por eso. No sé qué es lo que ha visto por allá que…

—Creo que ahí tenéis la respuesta —interrumpió Ginny  señalando a un chico que venía andando hacia ellos.

Era aproximadamente de su edad, con el pelo castaño ondulado y repeinado, los ojos grises, y la cara redonda y pecosa. Caminaba junto a un joven más alto y que parecía algo mayor, charlando animadamente. Ambos se parecían bastante, pero el más alto tenía la cara más afilada y carecía de pecas. Por lo demás era muy parecido.

—No veo la respuesta por ninguna parte —dijo Hermione.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Habíais visto a esos dos alguna vez? Yo no, seguro que uno es el italiano ese del que nos habló en el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Ah, ya! —dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta.

—¿Italiano? —preguntó Hermione que aún no entendía nada.

—Bueno, en realidad es inglés, —explicó Harry— pero por lo que nos contó Krysta lleva viviendo en Italia unos seis años, y por eso no llegó a entrar en Hogwarts. Krysta no lo puede ni ver, porque según ella es un auténtico plomo.

—¡Lo que pasa es que se la intentó ligar! —rió Ron.

Hermione comprendió por fin el asunto.

—Bueno, pues ya que ella ha subido ya al tren, ¿por qué no vamos también nosotros? No creo que tarde en salir —dijo.

Los otros, percatándose de que ya casi todos los alumnos habían subido y de que podían quedarse con un sitio muy malo, le hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, no sin antes despedirse de sus respectivos familiares y amigos. Luego, subieron los baúles y el resto del equipaje (no con poco esfuerzo) y cruzaron el pasillo buscando algún compartimento vacío. En el camino se encontraron con el joven que momentos antes había estado hablando con Derek Velian. Este les lanzó una inexpresiva mirada y siguió su camino sin inmutarse. 

Por fin encontraron un compartimento. Tras guardar el equipaje se pegaron a la ventana para saludar desde ella. Harry le hizo un gesto a Sirius, que se lo devolvió risueño. Por una vez, Harry tenía a un familiar que le despedía en el andén (o lo más parecido a un familiar). No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Se mantuvieron junto a la ventana mientras el tren arrancaba pesadamente y hasta que ya no pudieron ver la estación. Una vez más, emprendían el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts.

*    *    *

El viaje en tren había sido largo, pero ameno. Echaron mucho en falta las acostumbradas visitas de Fred y George vendiéndoles artículos de broma, y se asombraron de que Malfoy no apareciera como siempre en su compartimento con ganas de montar gresca, pero aún así el viaje se les había pasado rápidamente. Hacía ya un rato que habían bajado del tren y habían montado en los carruajes que debían transportarlos hasta el castillo. Ahora dejaban los carruajes y se colocaban delante de las puertas del castillo. Arrullados por la calma de la noche, tremendamente oscura por el cielo nublado de principios de septiembre, esperaron a que se les permitiera entrar. Pronto apareció la profesora McGonagall y abriendo las puertas les indicó que pasaran. Lo más ordenadamente posible todos pasaron al vestíbulo, a través del cual los guió la profesora McGonagall para conducirlos al comedor. Como ya iba siendo costumbre después de tantos años, nada más la profesora les pidió silencio, todos se pusieron a hablar animadamente y corrieron hacia sus respectivas mesas. En pocos segundos, el Gran Comedor había cobrado vida, llenándose con las voces de los cientos de alumnos que estudiaban en el colegio. Mientras se sentaba, Harry vio a Krysta tomar sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a sus amigas y también a Draco Malfoy, un poco más hacia allá, flanqueado por sus dos gorilas particulares y con su acostumbrada mueca despreciativa en los labios. Harry decidió hacerle caso omiso. Había dirigido su vista hacia Hermione, que tomaba asiento a su lado en ese momento, cuando una voz cercana llamó su atención.

—¡Ey, Harry!

Se giró rápidamente y sonrió cuando descubrió a quién pertenecía la voz.

—¡Ana! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

La chica, que efectivamente era Ana Hinns, su amiga de segundo curso (y fan consumada de él) le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa. Harry notó que no había cambiado demasiado, aunque estaba ligeramente más alta y menos rechoncha, además llevaba una túnica nueva que no le venía grande como la antigua. Por lo demás era como siempre, con su pelo castaño claro recogido en una larga coleta y sus ojos oscuros y burlones.

—¿Sí, verdad? ¿Has pasado un buen verano?

—Sí, ha sido genia…

—¡El mío también! —interrumpió Ana excitada, sin dejarle terminar—. Me fui ¿sabes adónde? ¡A Egipto! ¡Sí! ¿Conoces la isla de Faros? ¡Pues allí! Es preciosa, y está llena de gente mágica… hay hasta un museo mágico. La pena es que no lo pudimos ver, porque se ve que hubo un robo o algo así, y de todas formas, nuestro organizador (era un viaje organizado) desapareció. Pero da igual, valió la pena…aunque mis padres se quedaron con las ganas de verlo…

—¿Tus padres son magos? —interrumpió Harry, antes de que Ana le contara todo su viaje sin omitir ni un detalle.

—No, son muggles los dos, pero les gusta tanto la magia que casi como si lo fueran. Siempre se lo pasaban en grande con mi prima, que estudió en Hogwarts, así que cuando descubrieron que yo también era una bruja se pusieron contentísimos. Son algo fantasiosos, ¿sabes? —explicó Ana, cuya facilidad para cambiar de tema rebasaba lo imaginable.

Podría haber seguido contando la vida y milagros de sus padres si no fuera porque Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a Harry, intervino en ese momento.

—¡Ana! ¡Hace un montón que no te veo! ¿Has pasado un buen verano? ¡No te hemos visto en el tren! —saludó, sorprendida.

Ana se quedó inexplicablemente muda un momento y pareció ruborizarse ligeramente. Luego dijo:

—Sí, bueno… claro, es que estaba con los slytherins, por eso no nos hemos visto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron significativamente e intercambiaron sonrisas de picardía. "Jill" pensaron los tres a un tiempo. 

En ese instante, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió con un crujido, dando paso a Hagrid con los nuevos de primer año, casi todos asustados. La atención del grupo se desvió casi inmediatamente hacia los recién llegados y durante un rato guardaron silencio, mientras el sombrero seleccionador cantaba su canción, la profesora McGonagall salía al frente de la mesa de profesores, se acercaba al sombrero seleccionador y empezaba a recitar nombres. Harry se mantuvo callado más por respeto que por interés, puesto que después de cinco años viviendo la misma ceremonia una y otra vez, ya estaba más que aburrido de ella. Pasó bastante tiempo pensando en las musarañas y aplaudiendo mecánicamente cada vez que alguien era seleccionado para Gryffindor. Al cabo de mucho, la voz de Dumbledore se hizo oír en el Gran Comedor. Harry pensó que la selección había terminado, y se dispuso a escuchar el discurso final de todos los años, pero el director le dio una sorpresa.

—Llegados a este punto en la ceremonia de selección —empezó—, debo anunciar la entrada de tres alumnos nuevos al colegio, en condiciones algo diferentes. Los tres son hermanos y han venido este verano desde Italia para instalarse en Inglaterra. Por ello hemos reservado su selección hasta el final, y puesto que todos estamos impacientes por empezar a cenar, no nos demoraremos más —Dirigió su mirada a Minerva McGonagall—. Cuando quiera, profesora McGonagall.

El director se volvió a sentar, risueño, y la profesora McGonagall reanudó su enumeración de nombres, aunque esta vez algo más concisa

—Cyrus Velian, séptimo curso.

Harry se estiró un poco para ver mejor y distinguió al joven que había visto aquella mañana en la estación, hablando con Derek. Cyrus parecía una versión más estirada de su hermano, pero sin pecas. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el sombrero, se sentó inexpresivo en el taburete y se lo caló en la cabeza, por donde resbaló hasta ser detenido por su larga nariz. Pasaron unos segundos, y el sombrero decidió.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

El ánimo se despertó en la mesa de Slytherin. Todos aplaudieron y silbaron, dándole la bienvenida. Cyrus se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en su sitio con cuidado y dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer en absoluto nervioso. La profesora McGonagall continuó.

—Derek Velian, sexto curso.

Derek salió caminando rápidamente desde la izquierda de la sala y se acercó al sombrero. Llevaba una sonrisa encantada en a cara, y caminaba muy estirado, pomposo. Su resplandeciente ánimo contrastaba de manera especial con la indiferente actitud de su hermano momentos antes.

Se colocó el sombrero como con prisas y esperó. Derek fue un candidato difícil para el sombrero. Pasaron cerca de cuatro minutos, pero finalmente hubo un resultado.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Se levantó feliz y corrió hacia la mesa azul, que era ahora la que aplaudía y gritaba más fuerte. Harry pudo ver la expresión de disgusto de Krysta. Casi sintió pena por ella, pero era el turno del último Velian. Harry se estiró aún más, preguntándose quién sería. La profesora McGnagall habló de nuevo.

—Helena Velian, primer curso.

Una niña bajita y muy delgada apareció caminando rápidamente y cabizbaja ante la vista de todos. Parecía tremendamente nerviosa. A diferencia de los otros dos, no compartía ningún parecido físico con sus hermanos. Era de piel muy blanca, con una corta melena de pelo liso, rubio y en poca cantidad. Los grandísimos ojos color verde pálido miraban tímidos hacia el suelo y las mejillas le brillaban coloradas. Cogió el sombrero con sus manos temblorosas y se lo puso. Este resbaló hasta casi los hombros. No pasó mucho rato, y el sombrero gritó:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Al quitarse el sombrero, Helena pareció algo consternada. La mesa de Hufflepuff le dio la bienvenida alegremente, pero mientras se sentaba, Harry pudo apreciar las furtivas miradas que dirigía hacia las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Sin duda le hubiera gustado estar con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Helena parecía la más insegura y tímida de los tres.

—Qué cosas, ¿no? Son hermanos y cada uno está en una casa —comentó Ron.

Harry no se extrañó de que a Ron le resultara raro ese hecho, puesto que en su casa eran siete hermanos y todos sin excepción habían ido a Gryffindor como él. Sonrió mientras la profesora McGonagall daba por concluida la selección y el director se ponía de nuevo en pie para hablar.

—Muy bien, resuelto por fin este asuntillo, no me queda más que desearos una buena cena... pero antes —añadió con cierta picardía, viendo el entusiasmo que ponían algunos alumnos con respecto a los platos vacíos de la mesa—, quisiera presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aquí presente.

Harry se dio cuenta repentinamente de que no se había fijado en la persona extraña que se hallaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa de profesores. Hubo muchos murmullos en la sala cuando Dumbledore señaló con un gesto amable hacia el lugar donde se hallaba sentada la persona en cuestión. Esta era efectivamente una mujer. No parecía muy mayor, quizá tendría los treinta y tres. Tenía la tez ligeramente oscura y el pelo negro, muy rizado con reflejos castaños que le caía por la espalda. Parecía ser de proporciones medias, tanto en altura como en peso. Su forma de vestir era bastante peculiar. Consistía en una túnica de estilo clásico, como la de las antiguas romanas, de color verde botella. Una cinta plateada se la ceñía a la cintura y dos broches también color plata se la sujetaban en los hombros. Llevaba sandalias de tiras en los pies. Sonreía agradecida, pero Harry pudo distinguir alguna clase de aura melancólica que daba la sensación de rodearla. Sus ojos, de color verde muy oscuro y profundo, parecían apagados. Se la podía considerar una mujer guapa, y algunos alumnos lanzaban miradas hacia ella que contenían algo más que simple curiosidad. Sin embargo, Harry no prestó atención a este asunto. El director había dicho algunas palabras más de bienvenida hacia la mujer, aclarando que su nombre era Lucy, Lucy Montblanc. Al acabar, fue ella la que se dirigió hacia el comedor en general.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Me siento muy complacida de estar aquí... y espero hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Harry se sorprendió. El habla de esa mujer tenía un toque extraño, como un acento extranjero. Si el inglés es un idioma que se caracteriza por su pronunciación gutural y golpes de voz en las consonantes, Lucy lo hacía precisamente al revés. Lo hablaba perfectamente, pero su pronunciación era clara y marcada, exagerando, a juicio de Harry, todas las vocales. Hermione también parecía sorprendida. Cuando acabaron todos los trámites y rituales anuales, y por fin se llenaron los platos de comida, se dirigió a sus amigos.

—¿Habéis notado su acento? No hay duda de que es extranjera.

—Sí, bueno... será francesa, o italiana, o vete a saber qué. No es que me importe, la verdad —dijo Ron, que ya estaba comiéndose el filete de su plato con avidez.

—No, francesa no es, pronuncia bien la erre y además hace las vocales muy raras —siguió Hermione, pensativa.

—Bien, vale, pues siempre se lo puedes preguntar a ella... ¿te vas a comer eso? —Ron señaló con el cuchillo hacia el plato de Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí, pedazo de gordo —dijo, apoderándose de sus cubiertos y empezando a utilizarlos antes de que Ron tomara cartas en el asunto.

Ron sonrió mientras Hermione le sacaba la lengua y Harry se centró también en su cena. Ron y Hermione tenían una manera muy peculiar de tomarse las relaciones, aunque no podía negar que le divertían.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando e intercambiando novedades con los compañeros del curso. Neville parecía haber madurado su autoestima ese verano, se lo notaba como más seguro, más tranquilo. Por su parte, Dean y Seamus estaban inmersos en una de sus interminables discusiones acerca del fútbol y el quidditch, mientras Parvati y Lavender comentaban las nuevas tendencias en ropa mágica. Hermione les lanzaba miradas hastiadas y bufaba. Todo era familiar y reconfortante. Harry se sintió en su casa otra vez.

Al acabar la cena, los tres amigos dejaron el Gran Comedor junto al resto de Gryffindors y más gente de las demás casas. El ambiente estaba muy animado. El comienzo de curso en Hogwarts siempre traía nuevas sorpresas, y algunos alumnos comentaban con entusiasmo el hecho de que ese año tuvieran profesora nueva en vez de profesor. Entre el mar de gente que seguía los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry llegó a distinguir a dos chicos vestidos de uniforme azul que estaban hablando junto a la pared. Uno era Derek, la otra era una más que malhumorada Krysta. Harry tuvo la impresión de que ambos le lanzaban miradas de reojo al tiempo que conversaban. No estaba demasiado seguro, y no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ya que Derek lo vio casi inmediatamente y lo saludó con entusiasmo desde lejos. Krysta aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse y Harry siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, aguantando una carcajada de diversión. Krysta tendría que aprender algunas lecciones acerca del sentido del humor... o lo pasaría realmente mal aquel curso.

************************************************************************************

_Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. No me gusta en exceso... no sé, me da la impresión de que le falta originalidad y acción, a este capítulo. Pero es que, entre que no estaba inspirada y que el capítulo de por sí tenía que ser lento, ya veis. Esto es lo que me salió, y deja bastante que desear T__T. Por lo menos he presentado a los nuevos personajes. Y os aseguro que van a tener mucha pero que mucha importancia en esta history. Oh, ¿Y a que no adivináis de donde es Lucy? XDDD, va, seguro que ya lo sabéis..._

**_Aviso: _**_este fic es un universo alterno, ya que es la continuación de otro fic, y no del 5º libro. Probablemente es algo obvio, pero quiero decir que personajes que puedan desaparecer en el 5º libro seguirán saliendo, del mismo modo, puedo sacar personajes nuevos y exclusivos del 5º libro. De todas formas, si no lo habéis leído no pasa nada, porque no voy a revelar absolutamente nada relevante, lo que quiere decir que podéis seguir leyendo este fic con total tranquilidad. Oh, y aprovecho para comentar lo de los mails, que ya dije en el otro fic. A partir de ahora voy a enviar mails de aviso cada vez que actualice. Si alguien no está de acuerdo que me lo haga saber, y si alguien no lo ha recibido y le interesa, que lo diga y me dé su mail, okis? Pues eso era ^__^. Gracias!_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Rakshah_****_: __woooohoooo__!! La primer!! Y qué revi más largo!! Mola ^___^. Juasjuas, ya ves que lo de las escenas tétricas me emociona XDD. Por desgracia en este capi no he podido meter ninguna… y respecto a lo de Aerin, ya casi estoy a punto de escribirlo. XDD, es bastante graciosa, la escena. Oh, supongo que ahora Derek te caerá de perlas, porque ya ves que sí lo he metido en Ravenclaw. De todas maneras tienes razón, Atlas es el mejor!! ^___^. Lo de la "pirámide" ya se verá qué es y, eh… déjame a mí lo de los títulos alternativos ¬__¬. XDDDD, me gusta que te salgan los reviews raros, así lo paso mejor. Pero seguro que no bebiste en la cena?? XDDD. Y quiero más escenas románticas con Lynx!!! MÁS MÁS MAAAAS!!!. Ups, pero Andrew, cariño, qué haces? Suelta el teclad… AU!! BESTIA!!!_**

_*Andrew peligrosamente calmado: muy bien, Klimn, esto ya se ha convertido en algo personal. De esta noche no pasas. Estabas avisado, asqueroso pervertidor de menores. Actor de tres al cuarto!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Vas a morir!!!! Y ahora mismo voy a buscar a Lynx. Me va a oír, ya lo creo que me va a  oír… qué haces, niña?? Suelta eso, que no he terminad…! AU! DUELE!*_

_Ahem__… ¬___¬ ya está. Parece que ya se ha "calmado". Dile a Nicky que no sea tan fastidión, que me lo altera y le entran accesos asesinos muy perjudiciales, eh? Y esperemos que ojalá mi Andy no haya perdido su encanto, que me deprimo T_T. XD, ale, ya nos veremos, y escribeeeee!! Un bexote._

**_Faire Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: _**_Niñaaaaaa__!! Toi c'est desparú!! *Se escribe azín?? o_O''* Amos, que no te veo por ningún lado. A ve si te conectas!! XDDD, sí, la locura por la manicura (y sin haberlo pensado he formado un pareado que me ha quedado de cuidado XDD) es algo que se pega. Sobretodo si todos los tíos wenos de las historias se ponen como locos cada vez que se les estropean las uñas ^^'. XDD, mis comienzos te traumatizan, por lo que veo. Pero no te preocupes por Keiths, que no es Lucius, pero es casi tan malo como él, o incluso peor, verás… y Lucius también saldrá por ahí, desde luego. El vídeo de Going Under es la caña. Evanescence se sale (aunque sólo les he oído un par de canciones XDD). Pero la cuestión es que ese vídeo me deja más rallada que un elepé de los años teinta… weps, asias por el revi, y por la betada y todo… y eso digo yo!! A ver si hablamos!! Un kizzo._

**_Synn_****_: __wons!! XDD, ya ves lo rápida y feliz que soy yo escribiendo, es que no pierdo el tiempo ni en verano!! Vale, que he tardado mazo tiempo en actualizar, pero es que la inspiración o viene o no viene, y en este caso… ^^'. Lo del "fic más rápido", quiere decir que tendrá menos capis. No por nada, sino porque a este paso voy a  escribir el Quijote, entre la dos partes XD. El sitio donde va es algo asip como el Callejón Knockturn, sí. (A decir verdad no tengo muy claro dónde es, pero tampoco es importante de momento XD). Y nopas, la contramaldición de Andrew no lo mató, sólo lo dejó solo y desvalido y algo tetraplégico, pero aún poderoso XDD. Derek es bastante divertido de caracterizar… creo que dará bastante que hablar, me alegro de que te guste. Y me alegro que estés de acuerdo conmigo en lo de la mascotilla… wenos, un besazo, y ya nos vemos!_**

**_Dadaiiro_****_: __Holaaaa__!!! Me alegro de que te esté gustando la continuación!! La verdad, no sé si será tan buena como la otra historia, pero procuraré intentarlo… finses, voy a contestarte los dos revis en uno, así me cuesta menos ^^'. Veo que lo del prisma de metal te intriga mucho… pues no pienso revelar qué es hasta dentro de unos capis. Cuántos exactamente no lo sé aún… también se sabrá quién es Keiths, claro, pero a lo largo de la historia se irán dando datos de él. Y sí, no me pude resistir a sacar a Andy ya en el primer capítulo. Quería ponerle una escena entrañable con krysta… qué monos ^___^. Oh, y lo de decirle bicho a los gatos… XDDDD, yo se o digo muchas veces al mío, por eso lo puse. Es que me hace gracia XDD. Dudley en el coro debe de ser algo horrible, creo yo. Lo de Remus con Maudy ya se irá vendo (te daré el gusto y pondré escenitas suyas jejejejeje ^__^). Y verdad que te alegraste cuándo Sirius quedó libre?? Es que tenía unas ganas de liberarlo, al pobre!! Tiene una vida muy dura T_T. Oh, y escenas familiares de Sirius, Remus y harry, no sé si pondré más, pero de Andrew y Remus trabajando "en paz" vas a tener por lo menos una, en el próximo capítulo XDD. Jojo, veo que coincidimos en gustos con los gatos, y a qué es una monada Andy, cuando se pone celoso? Yo lo quieroooooo!!!! En fin, siento no haber actualizado pronto, como me pediste, pero al menos aki está este tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!! Un beso y nos vemos!!!_**

**_Cyqni_****_: __Pues muchas gracias!! Creo que es el primer revi tuyo que recibo, y me hizo mucha ilusión. A ver si la continuación te gusta tanto como la primera, ^___^. Siento haber tardado… Un abrazo y hasta pronto._**

**_Saquillo: _**_hum__, pues puedes ir preparando la sierra eléctrica, porque con lo que he tardado… ^^' problemas técnicos, ya sabes. Bueno, lo de hacerlo más largo… es que tampoco quiero extenderme, que ya parece que me vaya a tirar la eternidad con lo mismo XDD. Aunque este fic va a ser bastante diferente, claro. Finses, ya veremos. Asias de todas formas ^^. JUASJUAJUAS!! Lod el prisma aún no lo pienso revelar por que sí!! Soy mala y me gusta dejaros con la mierda en la boca!! UAJAJAJAAJAJA!!! XDDD. Epas, pues tienes razón, en el otro fic me flipé con Andrew, pero de todas formas, si te fijas, no deja de ser un secundario, porque al final como siempre, el héroe es Harry, con sus amigos y eso… intentaré hacerte caso y darles más protagonismo esta vez ^^'. Eso eso, tú sigue dejando más y más revis tontos XDD. Oh, veo que eres como Krysta, te cae mal el muchacho ligón XD. Me divierte escribir con ese personaje. Ale, hasta pronto, y procuraré darme más prisa. Nos vemos!!_

**_Lora Chang: _**_pues nada, chica, que deberías hacerte vidente, porque siempre me adivinas las intenciones en casi todos los capítulos ^^'. Sí? Te gusta mas la continuación? Pues no sé… el estilo es el mismo… aunque claro, como la base ya la tengo hecha por la otra, he de explicar menos cosas, así que supongo que será por eso. Andrew no jode la fiesta!! La anima!! Es el mejor XD. Estarás contenta, en este cap no ha salido… y sí!! Me gustan los gatos y voy a coro, qué pasa??? XDD. Bueno, eso de que este fic es mejor que el otro… eso espérate a decirlo cuando loa cabe, porque la inspiración ocmo que se me está yendo ^^'. Claro que te sacaré, y serás la novia del nano ese rubiales, pero no para siempre, porque le tengo un pollo pensado… por cierto, qué es eso de "krysirta"? Se ha cambiado el nombre y yo no me he enterado?? XDDDD. Ya veremos si Derek le quita la chica a Harry… un besazo, wappa, y nos vemos!!_

**_Gracias a todos por leer_**


	4. Lo que nunca debiste hacer

_Holap__!! Pues nada, que ya estoy aquí, después de una eternidad sin que se me viera el pelo por ningún lado ^^' Es que a ver, no tengo tanto tiempo como antes!! Y como encima escribo dos fics a la vez... de todas formas procuraré ir algo más rápido, aunque no contéis con el ritmo que llevaba con La Piedra Del Tiempo porque me va a ser imposible T_T. Aún así, creo que este cap vale la pena, os aseguro que es mucho más ameno que el anterior y tiene su cosa... XD, mejor que lo leáis y ya me comentáis... por que, ¡oh! Qué cosas, adoro lo reviews XD._

**4. Lo que nunca debiste hacer******

Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaron muy rápidamente al día siguiente. Los prefectos de Gryffindor se encargaron de repartir los correspondientes horarios, mientras ellos se dedicaban a esta reconfortante tarea. Ron analizó el suyo críticamente mientras masticaba un cacho de tostada.

—Vaya, por una vez no tenemos a Snape el primer día... a eso le llamo yo empezar con buen pie —dijo, aliviado.

—Habla por ti. Yo lo tengo dos horas seguidas esta tarde.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione y la miró asombrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

Hermione le enseñó su horario desalentada. Harry pudo ver que, encabezando el pergamino, se podía leer en un rótulo: "itinerario para sanador/medimagia". Harry comprendió entonces.

—Pff, ni me acordaba... escogiste otro itinerario.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Harry había elegido el itinerario para auror el año anterior, después de los exámenes de junio. Habían pasado tantas cosas el año pasado, que ya apenas se acordaban de esos detalles. Sin embargo, en ese momento, les parecieron muy importantes.

—¡Pero entonces no vendrás con nosotros en clase! —Ron parecía realmente indignado. También había escogido el itinerario para auror.

—Bueno, coincidimos en muchas horas. ¿Ves? —Hermione señaló con el índice su horario—. Hoy tenemos varias clases juntos.

—No entiendo en qué consisten los itinerarios, si las asignaturas son las mismas —señaló Harry, comparando su horario con el de la chica.

—No sé... a lo mejor lo que importa es el contenido de las clases —replicó Hermione distraída, recogiendo su horario y guardándolo en la mochila—. Pero lo mejor será que salgamos ya de aquí. No quiero llegar tarde.

Como siempre. Haciéndole caso, aunque de mala gana, los otros dos recogieron también sus cosas y salieron al pasillo. Mientras caminaban para dirigirse a la clase de encantamientos, Harry se sentía cada vez más tranquilo y reconfortado. Por fin estaba en Hogwarts y todo volvía a ser como siempre. Los intercambios de miradas hostiles con Malfoy por el pasillo, los insultos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, las desapariciones de Trevor, el sapo de Neville... sin darse cuenta, una enorme sonrisa se le había ido dibujando en la cara conforme andaba, hasta casi el punto de hacerle parecer idiota. Pero no lo podía evitar. Aquella escuela le había dado más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa, pero al mismo tiempo era su casa, su mundo. Y estaba de vuelta. Era feliz.

Por fin llegaron a la dichosa clase, y como encontraron la puerta abierta, entraron directamente. Se sentaron casi en primera fila (es lo que tiene ser amigo de Hermione), sacaron sus cosas y esperaron al profesor, que por suerte o por desgracia, no tardó mucho en aparecer. El enano profesor Flitwick les soltó el clásico discurso alentador de principios de curso (N/A: cómo se nota que acabo de empezar el colegio XD) y sin más dilación comenzó su clase. Fue bastante pesada. Después de muchos apuntes, explicaciones, más apuntes y más explicaciones llegó la hora de la siguiente clase. Y eso sin haber sacado las varitas. Se fueron bastante decepcionados.

—¿De verdad es necesaria toda esta enciclopedia para encantar trasladores? —bufó Ron, mientras salían, refiriéndose a sus apuntes.

—Ya ves que sí —dijo Hermione, sin darle importancia—. Oíd, ¿os toca herbología?

—No, transformaciones.

—Vale, pues entonces nos vemos luego.

Y sin añadir nada más, se fue a toda prisa, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Se habrá vuelto hiperactiva este verano? —preguntó Ron, mirando cómo se alejaba.

—Qué va. Lo que pasa es que el invernadero está lejos y le aterra llegar tarde —rió Harry.

Bromeando se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones. La clase con la profesora McGonagall siguió un esquema semejante a la de Flitwick. Mucha explicación y nada de varita. Harry empezaba a pensar que sexto sería un curso bastante pesado, a pesar de haber pasado ya la mala experiencia de los TIMOs. Estuvo un tanto ausente mientras escribía en su pergamino, pensando en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a los gemelos Weasley aquel año... y tampoco estaría Lee Jordan el comentarista, ni Angelina... eso significaba que tendrían que renovar el equipo de quidditch y elegir un nuevo capitán. Aunque probablemente lo habían elegido ya, tal como hicieron el año pasado. Estuvo dándole vueltas al tema del quidditch el resto de la hora. Pero era el primer día. No pensarían que nadie fuera a atender en serio, ¿no?

Al acabar la segunda hora, los dos amigos dejaron el aula seguidos por el resto de la clase, pensando que si todo el día iban a tener clases como aquellas, más les valdría prepararse bien para el aburrimiento. No habían dado más que dos horas y ya los estaban acribillando a base de teoría y más teoría.

Bajaron al vestíbulo, aliviados por el descanso, y se encontraron a Hermione esperándolos.

—Buenas, ¿qué tal herbología? —saludó Harry.

—Bien, por lo que ha dicho la profesora Sprout, este año en mi itinerario estudiaremos las propiedades medicinales de más de cien especies mágicas y sus aplicaciones en medimagia... Neville parece emocionado —respondió ella, echando a andar hacia la salida.

El jardín estaba resplandeciente, bajo la luz matinal. Bastantes alumnos habían salido para aprovechar el descanso de la mañana. Como estaban a principios de septiembre todavía no hacía demasiado frío y el ambiente era muy agradable. Se sentaron al pie de la escalera.

—¿Neville ha cogido tu itinerario? —preguntó Ron, mientras se acomodaba.

—Sí. Y francamente: creo que es el que mejor le va.

Ron asintió y acto seguido le hizo saber a la chica su disconformidad con respecto a lo aburrida que estaban siendo las clases de esa mañana. Mientras Ron protestaba enfáticamente, Harry desvió la mirada y vio unos pocos metros más hacia allá, a un chico larguirucho de pelo lacio y castaño que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos. Era Jill. Al reconocerlo, Harry se levantó y lo siguió rápidamente, dejando a Ron y Hermione dentro de su apasionante diálogo.

—¡Eh, Jill! —llamó.

Jill se dio la vuelta y se detuvo al ver a Harry que caminaba hacia él. Cuando llegó, Harry le sonrió, procurando parecer amable. No es que Jill le cayera mal, simplemente se sentía incómodo cada vez que lo veía. La muerte de Cedric no atormentaba solamente al slytherin de segundo curso.

—Hola —saludó este, tranquilo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo quería hablar un momento contigo —dijo Harry, aunque le costó sacar el tema directamente, por lo que trató de sacar un poco adelante la conversación—. ¿Es verdad que sigues saliendo con Ana?

Jill se acaloró un poco.

—¿A qué viene eso? 

—Curiosidad, supongo —disimuló Harry.

—Pues no te importa. Pero si lo quieres saber, puedes preguntárselo a ella, seguro que estará encantada de contártelo —Jill puso las manos en los bolsillos—. Y ahora en serio: ¿qué pasa?

Harry rió.

—Vale, lo que tú quieras —miró un momento a izquierda y derecha por si había alguien cerca y preguntó en voz baja—: ¿Todavía la tienes?

Jill miró a Harry un tanto asombrado.

—Sí, claro que la tengo —replicó en el mismo tono—. Y a buen recaudo, por si te interesa saberlo.

—Me alegro, entonces. ¿Has intentado ya algo? —preguntó Harry, alegrándose de comprobar que efectivamente Jill era de fiar.

—Sí. Pero no he llegado a nada —dijo el otro, algo decepcionado.

—Ya te lo dije: es muy probable que no llegues a nada —replicó Harry, meneando la cabeza—. De todas formas, si decides librarte de ella habla primero conmigo o con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Jill asintió y se alejó pensativo. Harry lo observó un rato mientras se alejaba y volvió junto a Ron y Hermione, que habían aprovechado para darse el lote en su ausencia.

—Eh, tórtolos. Despegaos un rato, que tenemos clase —les dijo al pasar junto a ellos, subiendo las escaleras.

Ron y Hermione obedecieron al instante, colorados, y se pusieron en pie, aclarándose la garganta. Harry ni se giró a verlos mientras subía, pero sonrió para sí al oírlos subir por detrás de él atolondradamente.

Los tres entraron en el colegio y se encaminaron a su siguiente clase. Era astronomía, y la tenían juntos. Como era de esperar, no hicieron más que escuchar al profesor y tomar apuntes, aparte de copiar un plano del antiguo sistema geocéntrico que debían analizar para el viernes. De todas formas, esperar una clase de astronomía práctica a plena luz del día era de ser un poco ingenuos.

Por fin acabaron las clases de la mañana. Contentos, dejaron el aula y se dirigieron al comedor, donde esperaban recibir una suculenta y bien merecida comida. Bajaron al vestíbulo otra vez y atravesaron las puertas del comedor. Nada más hacerlo, una voz airada les llamó la atención a su derecha.

—En serio, vosotras lo habéis visto, ¿no? ¡Eso no ha sido inocente! Iba a pillarme, estoy segura...

—¿Krysta? —preguntó Harry, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

La chica se hallaba junto a la puerta, con dos chicas que Harry no conocía y que debían ser amigas suyas. Krysta se giró y sonrió al ver a los tres amigos.

—¡Ah, chicos! Esperaba veros. Oíd... ¿os he presentado alguna vez? —dijo, refiriéndose a las dos chicas.

Ante la negativa que recibió, Krysta se hizo a un lado para que sus amigas pudieran presentarse.

—Ella es Emma —indicó, señalando a la primera—. Y ellos son Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Una chica rechoncha y bajita se adelantó para saludarlos. Tenía el pelo corto, color castaño muy claro y ondulado. Los ojos los tenía color avellana, pequeños y entrecerrados en un rostro moreno. La nariz era algo chata. Sonrió débilmente mientras intercambiaba unas palabras de saludo. Su rostro apacible y amable inspiraba simpatía.

Krysta iba a presentar a la segunda, pero esta se le adelantó. 

—Yo soy Lor, y sé perfectamente quienes sois vosotros, gracias —dijo, añadiendo esto último hacia Krysta.

La chica que había hablado era bastante alta, incluso un poco más que Krysta. Su pelo era largo, lacio y muy negro, y se había teñido las puntas de color morado. Lo llevaba recogido en una especie de moño que le dejaba mechones sueltos saliendo en todas direcciones. Los ojos grises se le marcaban de forma especial en su rostro pálido, debido a las pestañas negras. Sonreía con picardía. A Harry le pareció un tanto mística.

Krysta rió.

—Lor siempre se entera de todo antes que todos. Sería una buena espía —bromeó.

Intercambiaron nuevas palabras de saludo, tras las cuales, Harry retomó la conversación.

—Krysta, ¿de qué te quejabas cuándo hemos llegado? Se te oía desde el vestíbulo.

Krysta intercambió miradas con las dos ravenclaws antes de contestar.

—De la profesora Montblanc —dijo, algo malhumorada.

Hermione la miró, sorprendida.

—¿La nueva? ¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?

—A mí me pareció una mujer amable —comentó Ron.

—No, si amable es... con quien le interesa. Huelga decir que yo nos estoy dentro de sus intereses —ironizó Krysta.

Emma le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Krysta, no seas paranoica. No ha sido para tanto, y lo sabes.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué me ha preguntado sólo a mí? —dijo la otra irritada.

—¿Que te ha preguntado? Bueno, Krysta, eso lo hacen todos los profesores. Snape... —empezó Harry.

—No, no lo entendéis. No me ha preguntado en ese sentido. Me ha preguntado cosas personales, cosas que no le incumbían... ¡y que me han molestado! Me ha restado cinco puntos cuando le he respondido un poco mal... Y luego, al acabar la clase, me ha hecho quedarme para limpiar la pizarra y recoger los pergaminos tirados por el suelo... ¡en el primer día! Esa mujer tiene algo contra mí, os lo digo yo —insistió—. Suena raro porque en teoría es la primera vez que la veo, ya lo sé... ¿Tú que crees, Lor?

Lor la miró indiferente. Al cabo de un rato contestó.

—Creo que es una bruja irascible, con un sentido del humor retorcido, y es obvio que te tiene manía —Lor se interrumpió y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha—. Me cae bien —concluyó.

Emma bufó.

—Lor, se supone que tienes que animarla.

Lor se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creía que tenía que decirle la verdad, puesto que soy su amiga y me lo ha pedido, pero si quieres que en su lugar suelte una piadosa y, al mismo tiempo, ruin mentira, pues vale: Krysta, esa mujer te adora, está loca por ti y estoy convencida de que tiene ganas de adoptarte. ¿Cuándo comemos?

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas excepto Emma, que miraba a su amiga exasperada, mientras esta sonreía tranquilamente analizándose la manicura.

En ese momento, un tercero hizo su aparición en la escena y se acercó a Krysta con una resplandeciente sonrisa que seguramente llevaba practicando desde hacía días.

—¡Krysta, llevo una eternidad buscándote! Quería preguntarte una duda —dijo el recién llegado.

Krysta cambió su expresión risueña por otra de absoluto desdén.

—Hola Derek. Qué ilusión verte por aquí —ironizó, nada más reconocerlo.

—¿Sí, verdad? Yo también me alegro de verte.

—"Este tío es tonto o se lo hace" —pensó la chica, exasperada—. ¿Qué duda dices que tienes? No estoy de humor para hablar de las clases —dijo, ya en voz alta.

Derek se le arrimó con su sonrisa encandilada y apoyó la mano en la pared, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi duda tiene algo que ver con los deberes, preciosa?

Krysta puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y echando a andar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Derek la observó un rato. Al fin se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Harry.

—Una chica encantadora, ¿eh?

—Creo que deberías darle un respiro —replicó Harry.

—Sí, sí... por cierto, ¿nos conocemos?

Harry le dijo su nombre. Al conocerlo, Derek se presentó con mucho floreo y manifestó su "congratulación por haber conocido por fin a semejante celebridad". Luego se presentó a Ron y Hermione, y terminado el asunto, se volvió hacia sus compañeras de Ravenclaw.

—Muy bien, chicas, lamento no poder quedarme, pero tengo que solucionar un asunto en la mesa de Ravenclaw —les guiñó un ojo mientras se despedía—. Nos vemos luego.

Emma lo observó mientras caminaba.

—Es un estúpido —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—Un estúpido que está bueno —puntualizó Lor.

Y las dos lo siguieron en silencio.

Por su parte, Harry se quedó plantado, sin tener muy claro si lo que acababa de saludarle era un versión mini de Lockhart, o de Percy... o de una mezcla de los dos.

*    *    *

Andrew atravesó a toda prisa el largo pasillo pasando junto a un montón de puertas entreabiertas, despachos, oficinas y más despachos. Por fin, llegó a la que le interesaba. Mirando a un lado y al otro, sacó una llave del bolsillo y la abrió, mientras con la otra sujetaba un portafolios enorme. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un leve chasquido, se escurrió dentro y cerró a sus espaldas, sonriendo para si. 

Acababa de entrar en su despacho, en el ministerio. Una sala amplia, iluminada por un gran ventanal que se hallaba en la pared enfrentada con la puerta.  El resto de paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías hasta el techo repletas de libros, libros y más libros, aparte de algún otro cachivache sin importancia. No quedaba apenas espacio para un cuadro, el único adorno era una planta de interior mustia al lado de la puerta, que se acordaba de regar un día sí, cinco no. En el centro estaba su mesa, de madera oscura y muy grande... lo que era una suerte, porque así, aunque la llenara de papeles y trastos aún quedaba un buen espacio utilizable e incluso daba la impresión de que estaba ordenada (N/A: este chico no tiene cura, con eso del orden XD). 

Feliz por haber despachado todo lo que tenía que despachar el día anterior y estar por fin en su adorado ministerio de investigación, tras una semana de trámites, echó a andar, dejó caer el portafolios sobre la mesa sin el más mínimo cuidado y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa, sintiéndose liberado. Abrió una hoja de la ventana dejando que entrara la brisa matinal (emulada mágicamente, claro), y se volvió hacia la mesa. Colocó la placa con su nombre en su debida posición y luego, de un salto, se acomodó en la silla y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Su primer día de verdadero trabajo desde que había vuelto. Sonrió de nuevo.

—"No más alumnos, no más clases estúpidas, no más profesores entrometidos... pero lo que es más importante: ¡no más alumnos! Y tengo todo el día para mí, o por lo menos, un buen rato hasta que a estos inútiles se les caliente la cabeza y vengan a molestarm..."

No pudo seguir deleitándose en su suerte, porque justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. De prisa y corrida, bajó las piernas, se colocó otra vez bien el cuello de la camisa y adoptó una expresión grave al tiempo que un montón de bellos y sutiles sinónimos aptos para representar cosas harto desagradables le venían a la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta e invitó a pasar al recién llegado.

Un hombre delgado, de pelo castaño claro veteado de gris y brillantes ojos grises ensombrecidos por unas ojeras enfermizas apareció en el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa que a Andrew no le gustó nada.

—Tenías que ser tú, Lupin, no podía ser otro —gruñó Andrew al reconocerlo.

Remus amplió la sonrisa aún más.

—Lamento molestarle "señor director" —esa falsa e inusual muestra de respeto en Lupin le gustó aún menos—. Pero tiene visita.

—¿Sí? Qué emoción. Dile que concierte hora y que venga a verme más tarde —ironizó Andrew—. Venga ya, Remus, te he dicho que esta mañana no quiero que me molesten... estoy muy ocupado —aún no le había perdido el gusto a eso de mentir descaradamente.

—No puedo, es una invitada de honor, Andrew. Eres muy desagradable, ¿no vas a dejar pasar a tu pareja de baile? —Remus estaba disfrutando, de eso no cabía duda.

—Que te digo que tengo trabaj... ¿¿¡¡Mi qué!!?? —se interrumpió de golpe, pensando que había oído mal.

Remus se hizo a un lado, encantado, dando paso a una chica joven de unos dieciocho años que irrumpió en la sala con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes de ilusión. Se paró delante del hueco de la puerta algo cortada.

—Hola profesor Darkwoolf —saludó, mirando a su idolatrado y antiguo profesor.

No, por Merlín, no... aquella voz... no, otra vez no. Una alumna no...

—¿Aerin? —dijo Andrew, creyendo estar alucinando.

—¡Sí! —replicó la chica, feliz—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma! Si ya sabía que venía, hombre.

Al oír esto, Andrew se giró rápidamente hacia Remus y le lanzó una mirada envenenada que podría haber superado al mismo Snape.

—¿Lo sabía? —le preguntó.

Remus le devolvió la mirada, pero sonriente.

—¡Claro! No seas idota —se burló Remus—. ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de olvidarme de avisarte de una cosa así? —Remus usó la ironía tan hábilmente que Aerin ni se percató de ella, pero Andrew sí, claro.

¿Pero sería cabrón? ¡Se estaba riendo de él!

—Muy bien, Aerin, pasa —invitó Andrew, todavía perforando a Remus con la mirada.

Aerin se adelantó encantada, porque lo que es entrar, ya lo había hecho. Se sentó en una silla libre en frente de Andrew sin borrar la sonrisa. 

—Bueno, yo me voy ya —dijo Remus volviendo a coger el pomo de la puerta—. Que os divirtáis —añadió, con sorna.

Andrew, reaccionó al oír esto y le lanzo un libro que había encima de la mesa, pero fue demasiado lento, puesto que Remus la cerró antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Desde dentro, Andrew pudo oír las carcajadas burlonas de Remus. Aerin también se rió.

—Sigue usted igual que siempre, profesor —dijo.

—No lo sabes tú bien —replicó Andrew, volviendo a adoptar una postura formal—. Bueno, ¿para qué has venido? —Mejor acabar rápido.

Aerin pareció asombrada al escuchar esto.

—Bueno, está usted muy poco enterado, ¿eh? ¡Vengo a trabajar aquí, hombre!

Ahora fue Andrew quién se alucinó.

—No lo dices en serio —dijo, con una media sonrisa.

—Claro que sí.

—¿A trabajar?

—Sí.

—¿Aquí?

—No, en El Tíbet... ¡pues claro, hombre!

Andrew sintió el impulso de salir corriendo y evitar lo que seguramente se estaba convirtiendo en una entrevista de trabajo.

—Yo... eh... ya lo sabía, claro. Quería saber si estabas segura.

Iba a matar a Remus. Lo iba a matar, lo iba a...

—¡Pues estoy segura! Me apasiona ust... ¡la investigación, la investigación! 

—Ya veo —Dios mío... —. ¿Y qué experiencia tienes en este campo, si puede saberse?

—Oh, pues he seguido esta orientación desde los TIMOs. Me interesa lo nuevo, descubrir cosas que nadie ha descubierto... de hecho, he estado este verano informándome acerca de un tema que me entusiasma, y casi he elaborado unas teorías propias...

—¿De qué tema estamos hablando?

—Pues...

Aerin rebuscó en un bolso que se había traído y rápidamente sacó un par de libros, no demasiado grandes, que dejó caer sobre la mesa. Andrew cogió uno y lo examinó. Lanzó sobre Aerin una mirada analítica.

—¿El triángulo de realidades? —inquirió.

—Sí. ¿No cree que es apasionante? Es un tema del que se ha hablado poco en los últimos siglos, pero yo creo firmemente en la veracidad de esa teoría. Aún hay muchas cosas que se pueden descubrir al respecto, mucho que avanzar... ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo?

—Bueno, no es algo que me haya cuestionado —replicó Andrew indiferente, devolviendo el libro—. Se dejó de hablar de la teoría de realidades hace mucho tiempo ya...

—¡Ése es el problema! ¡Casi nadie se lo cuestiona! —saltó Aerin entusiasmada—. Pero yo sí, y le prometo que si me deja entrar en el departamento, no se arrepentirá. 

Andrew meditó un momento.

—Bueno, Aerin, tu propuesta es original, de eso no cabe duda... pero eres muy joven aún, acabas de dejar Hogwarts y tu experiencia es mínima...

—¡No diga eso! —se quejó la chica—. Si no me da una oportunidad, ¿cómo quiere que adquiera experiencia?

Andrew sonrió.

—Tienes razón —se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Te diré lo que haremos: entrarás en el departamento durante seis meses a modo de prácticas, si en ese período de tiempo me demuestras que vales la pena, entrarás a trabajar en serio. ¿Te parece bien?

Aerin tuvo que reprimir un salto de alegría para no parecer informal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿En serio? ¿No me está tomando el pelo? ¡Guauuuuuuu! Me encanta! ¡Es una gran idea, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No lo defraudaré, profesor Darkwoolf, no...!

Andrew la cortó con un gesto.

—Acerca de eso, Aerin... ¿podrías dejar de llamarme profesor? —pidió.

Aerin se paró en seco, pero reaccionó en un momento, aún ilusionada.

—¡Anda! ¡Pues es verdad! ¡Si ya no es mi profesor! Ahora es mí... —miró momentáneamente la placa de la mesa— ¡eso! ¡Director! ¿Cómo quiere que le llame? ¿Señor Darkwoolf? ¿Director Darkwoolf...? ¿Señor director Darkwoolf?

Andrew hizo una mueca cansina y dijo, derrotado:

—Llámame Andrew.

Aerin se levantó, feliz, recogiendo sus cosas.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces vuelvo mañana, ¿Eh prof... Andrew? —se corrigió—. ¡Oh, qué difícil es tutearlo!

¿Qué iría mejor para matar a un licántropo, el cianuro o un hongo venenoso?

—Sí, eso. Nos vemos _mañana._ Te acompaño a la salida —no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera volver.

Andrew se levantó también y apoyó una mano en la espalda de Aerin, empujándola fuera del despacho. La chica se dejó guiar por el ministerio, más feliz que unas pascuas. Tenía el trabajo de su vida y el profesor de su vida, todo en un mismo sitio. ¿Podría haber algo mejor?

Por fin llegaron a las chimeneas de salida del ministerio. Aerin había traído sus propios polvos flu y se despidió de Andrew antes de utilizarlos, muy ilusionada. Por fin desapareció entre las llamas y Andrew pudo descansar. Ahora sólo le quedaba despachar un tema pendiente: matar a Remus Lupin. ¡Y pensar que el año pasado se llegó a  sentir culpable por habérsela jugado a semejante cabrón! Tenía que pensar en algo para devolverle esta bromita de hoy, ya vería, ya...

Caminó hasta su despacho rápidamente y abrió la puerta distraído, para encontrarse con una sorpresa dentro de la habitación. Una persona estaba ahí, sentada en su silla, apoyando los pies en su mesa. Una mujer. Los cabellos negros, lacios y brillantes le caían sobre los hombros, enmarcando una cara pálida y cetrina, en la que parecía no haber dado nunca el sol. Vestía una túnica negra. Alzó la cabeza y miró al recién llegado con sus ojos, también negros. Andrew notó que podría haber sido una mujer bella, si no hubiera sido por esa sombra oscura y enfermiza que parecía cubrirle las facciones, y esa sonrisa maligna que lucía con brillante habilidad. El recién llegado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a la mujer, sin alterarse.

—Espero que mi silla no le resulte demasiado alta... si hubiera sabido que venía, le habría encargado otra más a su medida —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

No sabía quién era ni lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero mejor tantear el terreno primero.

—Qué atento. No me esperaba tanta amabilidad —replicó la mujer, sin variar la sonrisa—. Pero puedes dejar la silla como está, gracias.

—Muy bien. Y dígame: ¿sería demasiado pedir, el conocer el nombre de tan inesperada visita?

La mujer bajó las piernas de la mesa y le dedicó una mirada perversa.

—Todo a su tiempo, Darkwoolf... antes me gustaría tomar un café. ¿O el alcance de tu amabilidad se limita a las sillas?

—El alcance de mi amabilidad se limita a mi sentido del humor —respondió Andrew, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Bastante pobre, por cierto.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien. Dígame lo que tenga que decirme y yo decidiré si le traigo ese café —dijo, cambiando la expresión irónica por otra de fría hostilidad—. Pero dése prisa, no le conviene enfadarme.

La mujer cruzó los dedos de las manos, sonriente.

—Eres tan fantasma como siempre. No has cambiado nada —replicó.

—Oh, esto sí que me sorprende. Usted  _cree_ conocerme.

—No lo creo, te conozco, Darkwoolf. Mis amigos dicen muchas cosas de ti... y la mayoría me disgustan. Pero hablando con sinceridad: no pareces en absoluto tan peligroso como se cuenta.

Andrew soltó una risa fría.

—En ese caso, es obvio que usted no me conoce. Tengo curiosidad: ¿qué es lo que sus amigos entienden por peligroso?

—Oh... bueno, supongo que traicionando a mi señor te apuntaste un buen tanto, así como atacándolo, hace tres meses... pero en mi opinión, no eres más que un cobarde. Huyes, siempre huyes. Y volverás a huir, estoy segura —se burló ella.

—Entiendo... —Andrew la observó analíticamente—. Si no le importa, voy a sentarme. Tengo la impresión de que esta será una larga charla.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente, justo donde había estado Aerin apenas diez minutos antes. Una vez lo hizo, retomó la palabra.

—Muy bien. Y ahora que parece que estamos avanzando, dígame: ¿qué quiere ése reptil rastrero que se hace llamar "su señor", señorita? ¿O debería llamarlo Voldemort?

La mujer pareció perder parte de su frío autocontrol al escuchar este insulto descarado hacia todo lo que representaba sus ideales y su mundo. Un brillo de furia apareció en sus ojos, y la sonrisa se transformó en mueca.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarlo, Darkwoolf! ¡No estás en posición de insultar! —escupió, con rabia.

—Oh, señorita, no me haga reír. Si la sola mención de Voldemort la turba tanto, ¿cómo quiere que la tome en serio? —se burló ahora él.

La mujer pareció tranquilizarse un momento. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una maldad mucho más pronunciada y un destello de odio en la mirada.

—Te perdonaré esta grosería, Darkwoolf, puesto que no tienes idea de nada, patético ignorante  —Andrew detectó cierta sorna disimulada entre la rabia en la voz de aquella mujer endiablada—. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste al traicionarlo? Causaste tu propia desgracia. Eres... mejor dicho, _eras _un peligro a eliminar. Sin embargo las cosas han cambiado desde entonces y creo que vas a lamentar lo que hiciste si no decides con cuidado... piénsalo, Darkwoolf. Esa traición fue algo que nunca debiste hacer.

Andrew la miró en silencio sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción. Esperó, puesto que la otra no había terminado.

 — Escúchame atentamente: tu situación ahora no es demasiado aventajada. Aunque eso es algo de lo que ni te has percatado. ¿Qué es lo que te crees? ¿Qué eres libre? ¿Dueño de ti mismo? Sí, y... como era... sí: "feliz" —la mujer soltó una risa satírica—. Qué ingenuo. Resulta hasta tierno.

Las facciones de Andrew se congelaron todavía más.

—Puede guardarse los sarcasmos. Acabe de una vez —exigió.

Ella rió.

— No te impacientes, amigo, no es propio de ti. Me has preguntado qué quería el Señor Tenebroso... pues bien, quiere darte una segunda oportunidad. Es así de simple. Te está llamando de nuevo a  su lado, Darkwoolf. Vuelve ahora y no sufrirás tanto.

Andrew soltó una carcajada al escuchar esto. Ahora fue él el que sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Tan desesperado está el señor del mundo, el maestro de las artes oscuras, el terror de la sociedad mágica? ¿Tanto, que le daría una segunda oportunidad a un traidor? Disculpe si le parezco grosero, señorita, pero esto más que miedo me da risa.

La otra siguió sonriendo imperturbable.

—Qué tonto eres, Darkwoolf. No te burles sin razón, porque sabes perfectamente que mi señor siempre se guarda un as en la manga. Si rehúsas al trato, ya sabes lo que puedes esperar... y te aseguro que desearás estar muerto.

—Y usted debería saber que a mí esos faroles baratos no me asustan. Voldemort es un fracaso. Tuvo sus días de gloria. Se fueron, son historia, y él también. Que lo acepte de una vez. Vaya y dígaselo, ya que no puede llevarle nada más provechoso.

La mujer se levantó, con tranquilidad. Si las palabras de Andrew la habían ofendido no lo demostró. Rodeó la mesa. 

—Al fin y al cabo, yo tenía razón: una vez más, huyes —dijo, con lo que parecía decepción. Andrew no respondió.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se inclinó sobre Andrew de nuevo con una sonrisa helada.

—Muy bien, así será. Iré y se lo diré, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero el día que desees no haber nacido espero que te acuerdes de mí. Sólo ten presente esto: mi señor ha conseguido algo contra lo que nadie en esta patética sociedad que tanto te gusta puede estar prevenido. Reza por tener una segunda oportunidad, cariño, porque un día te levantarás y descubrirás que todo lo que tenías ha desaparecido para siempre.

—Se ha quedado sin café —fue toda la respuesta de Andrew.

Ella simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa burlona y se dio la vuelta, tranquilamente, mientras sacaba la varita para irse.

—Ah, señorita —la detuvo Andrew, antes de que pudiera desaparecerse.

Ella se detuvo un momento y le miró una vez más.

—¿Me voy a quedar con las ganas de conocer el nombre de semejante belleza? —preguntó él, torciendo una sonrisa.

—Soy la señora Lestrange... pero tú puedes llamarme Bellatrix, cariño.

Y dedicándole a Andrew una última mirada llena de malicia, se desapareció.

*****************************************************************************

_UAJAJAJAJAJA!!! No me pude resistir a una escenita de Bellatrix y Andrew. No creéis que pegan? Aunque mi Andrew es infinitamente mejor que esa warra Lestrange que hizo... aquello T_T *sob*. De todas formas como personaje me gustó, aunque le tengo una rabia... ya verá, ya, ahora está en mis manos!!!! XDDD. Ale, que espero que os haya gustado, porque después de esperar tanto sólo faltaba ^^' Un besote gordo a todos, paso a las contestaciones y tal..._

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Nariño-Chan: _**_pues me alegro de que te guste!! Si no has leído el anterior, te recomiendo leerlo. No es por hacer propaganda ni nada de eso, pero si lo haces comprenderás mejor algunas cosas y disfrutarás más este fic. En fin, no te preocupes, si Derek es un plasta, lo entiendo. Y Andrew... aawwwwwwww!!! Ése sí que me chifla!! ^____^ Weno, ya tendrás tu dosis de Snape correspondiente, tranki (aunque con sinceridad, no suele tener protagonismo en mis fics, es un personaje que me da bastante igual ^^') Ala, ya nos vemos. Ta otra!_

**_May potter: _**_vamos a escatimar tiempo, dinero y amor, y escribamos la respuesta a los tres revis en un solo párrafo (lo del tiempo se comprende, pero lo del dinero y el amor?? o_O''). Vale, que sí. Jijiji, me alegro de que te guste!! Ya ves que aunque no lo parezca así a simple vista el argumento tiene su complicación y me lo he currado jojojojo. Lo del pollo me apetecía mucho escribirlo, es que es tan entrañable... así insultándose en plan hogareño, qué monos XDD. Y no es tan poco Andrewístico que tenga gato, porque además de que antes no era tan maloso, en el fondo se siente un poco solo (aaayyyyyyy!!! *___*). Ves que original soy, con lo del acné? XDD. Vaya, que es adolescente!! Ni que fuera un ser sobrenatural!! La escena de la fiesta es muy linda, verdad? De slash, nada. A ver, cómo he de decirte que me aman a mí? ¬¬ Y Andrew es impuntual por culpa de Krysta, que es más lenta comiendo que na XD. Oh, y no has salido porque no pintabas nada, pero paciencia, ya aparecerás, ya aparecerás (y Estela XD). Lo de los tutores sacrificados me emociona a mí también. Es que te los ves ahí con cara de mártires, todo monos XD. Wes, lo de veraneo por España... no es sólo por tópico, lo hice adrede por otra cosa. Y sólo faltaba que se emborracharan en lo de la cerveza XDD. A que es buena la presentación de Krysta? Es que el Derek... wah, qué cruz de niño. Y la verdad es que Ron sí que mete la pata hasta el fondo, el pavo, con lo del "megalómano Andy" *AWWWW!!* Oye, pues que me alegro de que te guste tanto, y a ver si lo sigues con el mismo interés!! ^__^. Nos vemos, y recuerda: Aley Paylas power!!!_

**_Cintia: _**_un revi muy expresivo, asias!! XDD. Pues nada, chica, que lo de siempre: gracias y hasta la welta! -.^_

**_Duende: _**_muchas gracias! La verdad, me ha sorprendido descubrir gente que yo no sabía que seguía mis fics, en esta secuela (porque no recuerdo haberte visto nunca siguiendo mi anterior fic ^^') Me alegro mucho de que te parezca bien lo de hacer esta secuela, y ojalá que te siga gustando. Gracias y hasta pronto._

**_Synn_****_: __pssss__... no pasa na. Si a mi eso de olvidarme de los revis que dejo me pasa casi siempre!! Además, más vale tarde que nunca, no? XD. Sí, verdad que se echaba de menos a Ana y a Jill? JIJI, qué monos son. Y lo de Egipto... aaaaahhh... qué pasará en Egipto? Tralarí, tralará XDD. Finses, que veo que te gusta, tú. Pues nada, si necesitabas más, aki has tenido más!! A ver si te ha gustado, eh? Un besazo y hasta la próximaaaaa!!! _**

**_Lora Chang: _**_sí? Ta gustado? Pos eso que este capi era más monótono que los anteriores... ala! Cómo que no te gusta tu fic?? No debes dejarte condicionar por los reviews que te dejan. La historia te ha de gustar a ti y disfrutar escribiendo, que es lo que importa. Síguela, que ibas mejorando mucho pavota!!! XDDD, tú siempre a lo pragmático, eh? Pues el hermano de Derek es monín, con cara de serio, y un poco "me la suda todo lo que pasa alrededor de mí". Te haces una idea? Y no, no tiene nada que ver con Andrew ¬¬. A que son lindos Ron y Herm? No como en problemas de química, que... whoah. Lo de cada hermano en una casa era por romper el tópico y tal... y tranki, que ya te sacaré, ya. Un besote, wappetona. Nos vemoooos!!!_

**_Gracias a todos por leer, tralarí y tralará. _**


	5. Extorsion

_Las disculpas y_ _las súplicas desesperadas las dejo para el final ^^'. Mejor leed a ver si se os aplaca la furia asesina, y ya aclararemos cuentas después XD._

**5. Extorsión******

Un insolente rayo de sol se filtró por entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación de los chicos de sexto, en Gryffindor. Harry, despertándose de golpe, se despegó de las sábanas entre gruñidos y se las desenredó de los pies, girando el cuerpo hacia un lado, con lo que no solo no consiguió desembarazarse de la maraña de sábanas, sino que además se cayó de la cama quedando boca abajo sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Volvió a quedarse dormido.

Ron bufó y le dio una patada para despertarlo de una vez. Harry saltó por fin, con un "¡ouch!" de protesta.

—Eso no era necesario —se quejó el chico moreno frotándose las costillas al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—Como se nota que nunca has intentado despertarte a ti mismo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche, Harry? Y disculpa si soy malpensado.

Harry se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a Ron en el hombro.

—Imbécil —replicó. Cogió la ropa de su baúl y empezó a vestirse—. Sólo pasó que me costó dormirme. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando.

—¿En qué? —Ron cogió su material de clase, pues ya le llevaba bastante ventaja a Harry y hacía rato que se había vestido.

—En cosas.

Ron no preguntó. Supuso que Harry, como siempre, se sentía preocupado por el comienzo del curso. Y después de todo era nomal. Todos los años intentaba matarlo alguien. Por si acaso, Ron le recomendó mientras bajaban las escaleras momentos después, que no se fuera sólo al despacho de la nueva profesora, que ya habían sido bastantes profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras los que intentaban matarlo. Harry sonrió.

—Tranquilo, después de tropezar dos o tres veces en la misma piedra, creo que ya he aprendido la lección. De todas formas la profesora de este año parece normal.

Llevaban casi dos semanas de curso y ya habían tenido varias clases con la profesora Montblanc. Era una profesora convencional en casi todos los sentidos. Conseguía hacer sus clases bastante interesantes, aunque les daba más teoría que Andrew el año pasado. De todas formas habían aprendido algunos mecanismos de defensa contra encantamientos de ensoñación bastante útiles. También habían repasado los grindylows. En cuanto a su carácter, era fuerte, pero no desagradable. Puede que no muy chistosa, a decir verdad no sonreía casi nunca, pero era amable y no demasiado estricta. A Harry le gustaba bastante como profesora. Seguía sin entender por qué Krysta se quejaba tanto de ella...

—Sí, sólo tiene un acento de mil demonios —comentó Ron.

Atravesaron la sala común sin molestarse en buscar a Hermione. Seguramente había bajado a desayunar hacía rato. Salieron por el hueco del cuadro y caminaron por el antiguo pasillo, lleno de armaduras vivientes y cuadros parlantes.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan difícil de entender. Su inglés es bueno. Lo que me sorprende es que Hermione no haya averiguado aún de dónde es...

Poco tiempo después se encontraron en el amplio e iluminado vestíbulo del castillo. Entraron y se sentaron cerca de Hermione, saludándola. La chica ya casi había acabado de desayunar y tenía entre sus manos un número del profeta. Lógicamente ya había llegado el correo de la mañana. Alzó la cabeza para saludar a los chicos y lanzó un pergamino amarillento hacia Harry, quien se servía un croissant en esos momentos.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el chico.

—Para ti. Correo —replicó Hermione en plan telegrama y completamente inmersa en su lectura.

Harry abrió la carta y comprobó con alegría que era de Sirius. La leyó mientras masticaba su croissant.

_Buenas Harry:_

_¿Qué tal te van las cosas por Hogwarts? Hace tiempo que te fuiste y aun no he podido escribirte. Ya sabes que ahora trabajo. Sí, en serio, incluso yo soy capaz de asumir cierta responsabilidad, ¿qué te parece? Ahora vuelvo a ser auror. Aunque seguramente habrá poca faena por aquí en bastante tiempo, ahora que Quién-Tú-Sabes está desaparecido... respecto a eso, te agradecería que me enviaras cualquier información que recibas acerca de algo que se salga de lo normal, así que por favor estate atento. No debería decirte esto, pero aquí en el departamento estamos con el ojo puesto en tu nuca, no sé si me entiendes. Lo que quiero decir es que ante cualquier posible reaparición de Voldemort, el blanco más probable serás tú, así que eres como una especie de señuelo. De todas formas no te preocupes, no creo que pase nada en mucho tiempo. _

_Oh__, vaya, Remus quiere saludar. Parece que le va bien trabajando con Darkwoolf, creo que sólo se han intentado matar dos os tres veces, lo que ya es un logro. Claro, Remus tiene que controlarse, después de todo Darkwoolf es su jefe, y si se pasa puede perder el trabajo... no, Lunático, no yo a borrar eso, que para algo es mi carta. Perdona Harry, es este viejo lobo chiflado, que me distrae... sí, eso te he llamado, ¿qué pasa? *Es a Remus, no a ti* Claro que lo repito, estás chiflado. Oye, ¿Qué haces con esa llave inglesa, no pretenderás...? No, Remus, ¡¡¡noooorrrrllllgggggg!!!_

_Te quiere:_

_SIRIUS_

Harry dejó la carta con una risilla de diversión. Sirius estaba cada día más loco. Conforme pasaban los años parecía ir olvidándose de su horrible experiencia en la prisión mágica e ir recuperando su buen humor. La carta le había ilusionado mucho, pero también lo había inquietado un poco. Eso del señuelo no le gustaba ni pizca... la verdad es que Sirius tenía muy poco tacto de vez en cuando. En fin, ya se vería. 

Guardó la carta y se terminó el desayuno. Hermione dejó por fin el diario con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de preocupación. 

—Qué cosa más rara... —comentó para si.

Ron le preguntó qué pasaba, después de que Harry le hubiera comentado la carta de Sirius.

—Mira esto —Hermione se apresuró a buscar una página concreta en El Profeta. Cuándo la encontró se la tendió a Ron—. Toma.

Ron y Harry la miraron con curiosidad. Una foto ocupaba un cuarto de la página. Era la foto de un hombre, que estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos. Los labios los tenía entreabiertos en una mueca carente de expresión por completo. El tono de su piel era blanco, no pálido no, sino literalmente blanco. Harry dedujo por la inmovilidad de la foto que ése hombre estaba muerto. Leyó el enorme titular que iniciaba la página "Otro caso de Síndrome de Sueño Muerto detectado en Cambridge". Ron miró a Hermione completamente extrañado.

—¿Síndrome de Sueño Muerto? ¿Ahora palmarla se dice así?

Hermione lo miró con exasperación.

—No idiota. Ése hombre no está muerto.

Ron volvió a mirar la foto, donde el hombre pálido y agarrotado permanecía en su sitio, inmóvil.

—Pues vale, no está muerto, pero qué quieres que te diga... en mi vida he visto un fiambre más logrado que ése —insistió.

—¡Que te digo que no está muerto! Mira, dame eso que ya te lo explico yo — Hermione le arrebató el periódico al chico pelirrojo—. Este hombre —señaló con énfasis la foto— padece una enfermedad extraña que se ha detectado este último mes. Ya es el tercer caso, y todavía no saben qué lo provoca. La gente se queda inmóvil, pálida, fría y agarrotada como los muertos, y caen en un estado comatoso por lo que parece... pero no mueren. Su actividad cerebral y cardiaca continúa funcionando, aunque de forma cada vez más lenta y trabajosa. Y a pesar de ello están constantemente fríos, como si su cuerpo hubiera muerto. Es incomprensible. Ahora mismo tienen a tres personas afectadas en San Mungo y parece que se busca alguna clase de relación entre ellas, aunque aún no se ha avanzado nada. Llevo todo este mes tratando de averiguar más cosas, y esta es la primera vez que describen los síntomas con tanto detalle. ¿No es fascinante? Es una enfermedad rarísima y nueva.

Harry asintió sorprendido y cogió el periódico para observar una vez más al hombre estático. Era escalofriante. Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, enfermedades de estas raras aparecen con frecuencia en el mundo mágico. Estoy seguro de que al final no será más que una tontería —dijo, con indiferencia.

—Pues a mí me parece algo alucinante —dijo Hermione—. Todas las enfermedades lo son. Cuando sea sanadora en San Mungo me dedicaré a investigar las enfermedades más raras y a buscarles remedio. ¿No te parece que se me dará bien, Ron? Creo que tengo vocación.

—Sí, bueno... pásame una tostada.

Hermione lo miró impaciente.

—Podrías poner algo más de interés por tu parte. Yo creo que lo del Síndrome de Sueño Muerto es algo como para preocuparse y...

—Vale, Hermione, tienes razón, lo siento, ¿me das un beso? —la cortó Ron poniendo morritos.

Hermione, muy lejos de responder a su petición, se levantó fulminándolo con la mirada y se fue del comedor, lanzando un fuerte suspiro de incomprendida. Ron la observó sin entender.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué le pasa? —se quejó—. Esta chica es incomprensible...

—Todas las chicas son incomprensibles... pero tú también pecas de ser un poco corto en estos temas, Ron —replicó Harry levantándose y cogiendo sus trastos. 

Ron lo imitó.

—De eso ni hablar. Es ella, que es más rara que un pulpo rosa.

—Hay pulpos rosas —rió Harry.

—Hablo en serio, Harry. Ya verás como se tira toda la mañana sin hablarme.

Ron parecía muy fastidiado por lo de Hermione, así que Harry dejó el tema y se encaminó seguido por su amigo hacia el jardín, para dar la clase de Herbología. Cuando salieron, Harry se fijó en lo bien que se había recuperado el jardín después de todos los destrozos que había tenido que sufrir el año pasado por culpa de los continuos ataques de Voldemort. Pudo ver mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos que incluso el lugar donde Voldemort y Andrew habían estado a punto de destrozarse mutuamente hacía apenas seis meses, volvía a estar recubierto de una hierba verde y fina. Casi ni se apreciaban huellas de su anterior estado.

La responsable de esta considerable reparación no era otra que la profesora Sprout, que los esperaba dentro de los invernaderos, como de costumbre. De hecho, habían empezado con la preparación de abonos especiales para las plantas, que conseguían efectos increíbles, como un crecimiento extra-rápido, cambios de color en las hojas y las flores, mayor producción de néctar... Harry imaginó mientras apuntaba una lista interminable de ingredientes, que esos abonos eran precisamente lo que había usado la profesora para regenerar el jardín.

Al terminar la clase de Herbología se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el castillo para dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esa clase la tenían con Hermione, así que al entrar, Ron aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y comprobar si todavía estaba enfadada. Hermione simplemente lo ignoró. Harry se sentó al otro lado de la chica, para ver si así podía evitar verse envuelto en las tonterías de esos dos pesados. 

La profesora Montblanc entró en ese momento, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose tranquilamente en su silla, tras la mesa del profesor. Como de costumbre, vestía al más puro estilo Mediterráneo, con una túnica blanca y sandalias. Se había echado una pesada capa sobre los hombros para combatir el frío clima norteño. Observó un momento la pizarra garabateada y le indicó a Lavender que la borrara mientras sacaba el libro y señalaba una página en concreto dentro del mismo. Harry oyó como Ron refunfuñaba mientras sacaba su libro, y cómo Hermione suspiraba a su lado. Movió la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿alguien podría decirme lo que tenemos aquí? —empezó la profesora, refiriéndose al libro, en cuanto Lavender se hubo sentado.

Harry se fijó con asombro en el encabezado de la página, casi al final del libro. "Vampiros", se leía en grandes letras negras. Justo debajo, se hallaba la foto de un vampiro, que miraba hacia la cámara con una fría e inquietante mirada.

Varias manos se alzaron tras la pregunta.

—¿Sí, señorita Patil?

—Es un vampiro, ¿no?

La profesora sonrió.

—Sí, es la foto de un vampiro. Y puede añadir lo que está pensando, señorita Patil, es un vampiro ciertamente muy guapo.

Parvati enrojeció. Lavender, a su lado soltó una risilla.

—Bien, la señorita Patil nos ha demostrado lo bien que lee —Harry sonrió, al leer de nuevo el encabezado de la página—. Pero me gustaría saber qué ideas tienen sobre los vampiros, en general. Supongo que todos aquí habrán oído hablar de la famosa estaca en el corazón, ¿no?

Hubo un asentimiento general.

—¿De qué más tienen idea? Díganme: ¿conocen todas esas conjeturas acerca de las cruces, lo del ajo...?

De nuevo todos asintieron.

—Ya veo. Conocen exactamente lo que menos les puede servir para algo. No se lo tomen a mal. Yo sé lo que ustedes saben, y la verdad, no tienen ni idea. Para hablar claro: respecto a este tema no saben ni hacer la "o" con un canuto, si saben a lo que me refiero... —la profesora hablaba con seriedad, pero no estrictamente, y sin malicia. Su indiferencia ante el asombro que había causado en la clase llamó la atención de Harry—. De todas formas no se inquieten, es algo que ya me esperaba. No me molestaré en comprobar lo que saben, porque algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir... Empezaremos desde el principio con los vampiros, y para ello, es necesario que se olviden de todas esas estúpidas supersticiones que tan bien conocen y me escuchen atentamente.

La profesora levantó el libro y lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Pero antes que nada... aquí está todo lo que necesitan saber. Quiero que se lean las seis primeras páginas del tema y que hagan un resumen, aportando su propio punto de vista. Nos servirá como introducción. Después, podremos seguir con asuntos más ilustrativos, a este respecto. —volvió a dejar el libro en la mesa—. Lo quiero la próxima clase, ya pueden empezar.

Harry se apresuró a sacar un buen rollo de pergamino. Cuanto más adelantara ahora, menos tendría que hacer después. Ron volvió a refunfuñar. Cuando Harry se giró para mirarlo, vio que Hermione tenía la mano levantada. Un momento después, la profesora Montblanc le había cedido la palabra.

—Profesora... no es por contradecirla, pero... ¿no es un poco pronto para empezar con los vampiros? En teoría, deberíamos darlos a final de año, incluso hay veces que se dejan para séptimo... —Hermione se interrumpió al ver que la profesora asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

—Lo sé, señorita Granger —replicó tranquilamente—. Dígame, ¿sabe por casualidad lo que deberíamos estar dando ahora?

—Pues si no me equivoco, en sexto se hace un repaso completo de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, empezando por los grindylows, que ya los hemos dado... teóricamente, ahora deberíamos empezar con los Hinkypunks. 

Harry se fijó en cómo Paravati movía la boca imitando penosamente a Hermione. Le tiró una bolita de pergamino a la cabeza, y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Muy bien, debe de ser la única que se ha repasado el temario —dijo la profesora con una sonrisa—. Pero antes de darle una molesta explicación que seguramente, usted ignorará, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta: ¿reconocería a un Hinkypunk con facilidad? ¿Sabría distinguirlo si lo viera, de forma que pudiera afirmar con certeza lo que ve?

—Yo diría que sí —replicó Hermione, segura.

—Bien, ¿y un vampiro? ¿Puede afirmarme lo mismo, en este caso?

—Pues sinceramente, yo creo que s...

—No —la cortó la profesora, suavemente—. Puedo asegurarle que usted no distinguiría jamás a un vampiro de una persona normal y corriente, a no ser que él quisiera ser reconocido. Probablemente no lo sabría hasta que él la hubiera mordido... momento bastante triste e inútil para darse cuenta. 

Hermione la miró no muy convencida. La profesora continuó.

—Una sola pregunta más, señorita Granger: ¿cuál de las dos criaturas que hemos mencionado le parece más peligrosa? En el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

—El vampiro, sin lugar a dudas, pero pienso que...

—Estupendo... —la profesora cortó con una sonrisa indiferente— ya que lo ve así, sin lugar a dudas, no hay nada más que decir. Baje la cabeza, métala en su libro, y déjeme enseñarle cosas útiles, señorita Granger.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que callarse y obedecer, aunque a regañadientes. La profesora no parecía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo el tema.

—Tú no te agobies, Herm, que has hecho muy bien en preguntar —le susurró Ron cuando la profesora desvió la vista.

—Yo no me agobio —replicó la chica, lacónica.

—¿Es que sigues enfadada? —protestó Ron—. No es justo, tienes muy mal pronto, Hermione.

—No estoy enfadada. Ponte a trabajar de una vez.

—Sí estás enfadada.

Hermione bufó.

—Mira, me desenfado si prometes que te callarás y me dejarás en paz.

—Hecho —Ron se puso contento como unas pascuas y reprimió a duras penas el impulso de besar a la joven en mitad de clase. Ya hablarían más tranquilamente luego...

La clase acabó poco después. Todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a recoger, cuando la profesora lo indicó. Hermione recogió sus libros rápidamente y se dispuso a dejar su sitio cuando Harry la tomó del brazo. 

—Espera Hermione. Quería preguntarte... ¿por curiosidad sabes ya de dónde es? —señaló a la profesora con la cabeza—. Ron y yo lo hemos comentado esta mañana. Me extrañaría mucho que no lo supieras, la verdad.

Hermione rió.

—Precisamente pensaba en ello hace un momento. Creo que ya lo he averiguado... sabía que su acento me sonaba de algo. ¿Me acompañáis a preguntárselo? Quiero saber si he acertado.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Siguieron a Hermione mientras se acercaba a la profesora cargando con su material. La alcanzaron cuando esta ya salía por la puerta.

—Eh... espere, profesora, por favor. Si me disculpa... quisiera hacerle una pregunta sin importancia. ¿Ust...?

—Sí... soy española —cortó ella. Los tres la miraron asombrados—. ¿Qué pasa? Os he oído hablar hace un momento —sonrió, al ver la expresión de los chicos. 

Hermione sonrió.

—Me imaginaba que sería española, ¿sabe?... aunque me parecía raro, porque si se llama Lucy... ¿no es ése un nombre inglés? Y perdone si me meto en lo que no me importa —se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

—Da igual, me lo preguntan con frecuencia. La verdad es que me llamó "Lucía", pero cuando vine a vivir aquí, todos empezaron a llamarme "Lucy"... supongo que es más fácil de pronunciar —suspiró, mientras levantaba su cartera—. ¿Sólo queríais saber eso?

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Teníamos la curiosidad...

—Bueno, pues ya no la tenéis —cortó la otra, con indiferencia—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo prisa. Y Hermione, olvídate del temario. No soy partidaria de seguirlo, lamentablemente.

Y sin añadir nada más, dejó la sala. Ron se rascó la cabeza, observando cómo se alejaba.

—Es todo un carácter. A decir verdad, si Krysta está en lo cierto y Montblanc le ha cogido manía, más le vale hacer las maletas y largarse lejos por un tiempo.

—Mira que eres exagerado —dijo Hermione, mientras echaban a andar hacia el vestíbulo para tomarse el descanso de la mañana.

—Por cierto, Herm, parece que habías acertado con lo del país, ¿eh?

—Pues claro —dijo Hermione, sonriente—. Pasé allí mis vacaciones de verano, y no sabéis lo horrible que pronuncian el inglés. Montblanc tiene mucho más mérito de lo que creéis.

Harry y Ron se limitaron a asentir y siguieron caminando para bajar al vestíbulo. En unos minutos habían salido al jardín, donde Krysta los esperaba sentada al pie de las escaleras de la entrada. Bajaron de dos en dos y se sentaron con ella, agradeciendo el ambiente soleado y fresco del jardín, nada que ver con las oscuras y viejas clases de Hogwarts. Ella los saludó con voz somnolienta. Parecía que le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Krysta, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Harry, al fijarse en este detalle.

—¿Si pasa algo de qué? —replicó ella, distraída.

—Es que tienes pinta de no haber dormido en una semana.

—Pues es verdad —aprobó Ron.

—He dormido mal. Necesito dormir mucho, y cuando me desvelo... en fin, al día siguiente no me tengo en pie. No es nada —explicó Krysta, sin darle al asunto la más mínima importancia.

—¿No nos tomas el pelo? —inquirió Hermione, desconfiada.

—¡No! Pero qué paranoicos sois... ¿tan raro os parece?

—Bueno, considerando que la última vez que nos soltaste esta canción oías voces dentro de tu cabeza... sí, nos parece raro —respondió Hermione, causando las risas de Harry y Ron.

—No seáis imbéciles —Krysta se levantó—. No pasa nada de eso... mirad, me voy a hablar con Lor, que tengo que decirle una cosa. Cuando se os pase la neura me avisáis. Ah, y si veis a Derek, decidle que me ha atropellado un camión en Hogsmeade y que estoy en proceso de rehabilitación a muchos, muchos kilómetros de aquí.

Y se alejó después de despedirse brevemente. Los tres chicos se miraron.

—Creo que la hemos molestado —dijo Harry, algo incómodo.

—¿Y cuándo no? Últimamente no se le puede decir nada —replicó Ron con fastidio—. ¿Sabéis? Me voy para dentro. Ya estoy harto de que las chicas se enfaden conmigo.

Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros, y una vez Ron echó a andar, lo siguieron dentro del castillo. Harry pensó mientras subía. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que no se topaban con Derek... ¿acaso tendría algo que ver con el malhumor de Krysta? Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. Derek _siempre_ tenía algo que ver con el malhumor de Krysta...

*   *   *

Caía sobre la habitación un silencio pesado, hallándose ésta sumida en una penumbra titilante. La única fuente de luz era un triste candelabro apoyado sobre una mesa, en un lateral de la sala. El techo era alto, y en las paredes se amontonaban estanterías llenas de libros a rebosar. En la pared opuesta a la mesa, había también un viejo espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero, tan gastado que hasta tenía el cristal picado. Una pesada alfombra cubría parte del oscuro suelo de madera. Sobre ella, en un almohadón, reposaba un gato negro. También había una gran ventana con las cortinas descorridas que se abría al exterior de la habitación, justo enfrente de la puerta. A través de ella sólo se distinguía oscuridad.

El silencio se vio roto momentáneamente por el rasgar de una pluma sobre un pergamino. Andrew Darkwoolf era el dueño de la misma. Molesto, el gato soltó un quejido y se giró para mirar al hombre, con reproche. Éste se hallaba sentado frente al escritorio, de espaldas al animal. Andrew no le prestó atención. Estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, y aún le quedaba mucho que hacer. Allí había infinidad de proyectos sin empezar que debía analizar y valorar, y lo peor es que la mayoría eran pura basura. Proyectos sin futuro. A este paso, el departamento de investigación empezaría a ir para atrás. Lo mejor sería poner una norma más severa para la gestación de proyectos...

Un ruido a sus espaldas le llamó la atención. Se giró para ver cómo la puerta se abría y entraba una elfina doméstica orejuda y menuda de complexión, dando saltitos y con un plumero en la mano. Dirigió sus enormes ojos color gris hacia su amo.

—¡Señor! ¡Limpieza de despacho! —agitó el plumero, fervorosamente—. Sí el señor le deja un momento, Windy terminará la limpieza en seguida.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, Andrew se dio la vuelta y volvió a lo suyo, mientras decía:

—No es necesario. Windy, vete a descansar.

La elfina abrió todavía más sus ojos saltones, horrorizada.

—¡No puede ser, Windy no puede hacer eso! El señor le dijo a Windy que limpiara a fondo sólo los sábados. Hoy es sábado. ¡Windy tiene que acabar la limpieza!

—Y yo te repito que no es necesario que acabes la limpieza. El despacho está bien como está. Vete y déjame trabajar, por favor.

En vez de tranquilizarse con eso, la elfina se puso todavía más nerviosa. Se echó a temblar, completamente trastornada.

—¡No! ¡Windy nunca ha dejado a medias su trabajo! —parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¿Por qué es tan malo, señor? ¡Windy no ha hecho nada mal!

Andrew respiró hondo un par de veces. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que hacerse con una elfina doméstica? ¿Por qué no se había comprado simplemente un loro? Al fin y al cabo, el papel sería el mismo: chillan igual e incluso comen menos. Bueno, en realidad, él sí que sabía por qué tenía a Windy... sin ella, su casa sería un absoluto desastre.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y volvió a hablar, despacio, a ver si conseguía que se fuera de una vez.

—Windy, ya sé que no has hecho nada mal. Lo único que digo es que te vayas. ¿Entiendes? No es necesario que limpies por hoy. Pue-des ir-te.

Windy se calmó un poco, pero no se fue. Si no que miró a Andrew muy extrañada.

—Windy no lo entiende. El señor le dice que limpie bien, y luego le dice que lo deje. ¡Si Windy lo deja, no puede limpiar bien! Windy no quiere desobedecer, de ninguna manera no no no no no no... pero no sabe qué hacer.

Dios mío, ¿podía existir una elfina más desesperante en el mundo?

—Windy, no pasa nada por que desobedezcas una orden alguna vez...

—¡Si que pasa! ¡El señor dijo hace tiempo que si Windy le desobedecía alguna vez, le cortaría las orejas y la colgaría boca debajo del alféizar de la ventana! —se agarró las orejas, asustada otra vez de sus propias palabras—. Windy no quiere perder las orejas.

Andrew se rió al escuchar eso, dejando a Windy más sorprendida todavía.

—Pues no me acordaba de eso... mira, te voy a ordenar que dejes el maldito plumero y te largues, antes de que me entren ganas de cumplir mi promesa. ¿Lo vas ha hacer de una vez?

—¿Qué pasará con las orejas de Windy? 

—Se quedarán donde están.

—¡Entonces Windy se va! —hizo una profunda reverencia—. Buenas noches, señor.

Y _por fin la histérica elfina se fue de la habitación. Atlas soltó un gruñido bajo, mirando hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir Windy. Ella lo había despertado del todo. Andrew sonrió para si, moviendo la cabeza, y se dispuso a trabajar. Pero de nuevo algo lo interrumpió. Atlas ya no gruñía. Bufaba._

Se dio la vuelta sorprendido y molesto a un tiempo. Si era necesario, sacaría al gato de las narices de su habitación, aunque fuera a patadas. De un tiempo a esta parte, su casa se había vuelto un lugar imposible para trabajar. Pero inmediatamente, sus pensamientos siguieron rumbo bien distinto. Un resplandor azulado y titilante se extendía por la habitación. Y la fuente de esa luz no era otra cosa que el espejo que tenía delante. Sorprendido, y sintiendo una punzada de miedo, se puso en pie. Atlas salió corriendo de la habitación, erizado. Lo peor era que el sexto sentido de ese gato muy rara vez fallaba. 

Andrew se quedó donde estaba, muy quieto, observando ese óvalo luminoso que unos segundos antes fuera su espejo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrir que su preocupación sí tenía fundamento. Al cabo de poco tiempo, el resplandor azulado se desvaneció del espejo, mostrando una figura en su lugar. Un hombre alto, pálido, sin nariz, de ojos rojos y manos largas que lo observaba desde detrás del cristal, imperturbable. Andrew fue incapaz de reprimir su asombro. Frunció el ceño. Realmente, esa era una "visita" muy inesperada.

La habitación había vuelto a quedar en penumbra tras desvanecerse la luz del espejo. Andrew se encontró enfrentado cara a cara con un Voldemort incorpóreo, alumbrado simplemente por la luz temblorosa de su candelabro. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Voldemort dentro de su espejo, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero en esos momentos no era lo que más le preocupaba.

—Buenas noches, Andrew —saludó cínicamente la figura del espejo. La voz aguda de Voldemort resonó por la habitación—. Lo lamento, si soy inoportuno, pero me apetecía tener una interesante charla contigo.

Andrew se dejó caer en su silla con una mueca de desdén. Cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra.

—Una visita suya, _milord__, siempre resulta inoportuna —dijo, con malicia—. Y en cuanto a lo de la charla, no es que tenga muchas ganas de desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando con usted._

Voldemort respondió con una risa fría y suave. Andrew sintió un escalofrío, que supo disimular.

—No te preocupes, Andrew, viejo amigo. No te robaré mucho de tu precioso tiempo —las ironías de Voldemort sonaban especialmente desagradables—. Es más, simplemente me limitaré a hacerte una oferta que, si eres inteligente, no rechazarás. Después, dejaré que vuelvas a tu patética vida.

Voldemort borró la sonrisa de su cara, transformándola en mueca. Los ojos le brillaban  con auténtica maldad.

—Creo que sé cual es tu oferta, y tengo la seguridad de que tú sabes cuál va a ser mi respuesta. ¿Por qué insistes? Sabes que no voy a volver —dijo Andrew, tranquilo. Si se dejaba intimidar estaba perdido.

Voldemort volvió a reír de esa forma sibilante y desagradable.

—Muy agudo, Andrew. ¿Pero de verdad no entiendes por qué insisto? —La mueca irónica de Voldemort pasó a  convertirse en una mirada aguda y llena de odio. Una mirada más dura y fría que el hielo. Una mirada de furia—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, después de traicionarme y casi causar mi desgracia, después de unirte a mi peor enemigo, después de reírte de mí una y otra vez, en mis narices y a mis espaldas, me puedo sentir ligeramente molesto? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá quiera tenerte cerca para convertir tu vida en un infierno? Borrarás para siempre esa mirada arrogante, Andrew. Tu vida acaba aquí y ahora. Tanto si aceptas como si no, te hundiré en la miseria. Créeme, sé cómo hacerlo. Desearás morir.

Andrew tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien que Voldemort no estaba bromeando. Y también sabía, que si quería destrozarle la vida, probablemente lo conseguiría. De todas formas, sonrió con sorna. No había nada que Voldemort le pudiera quitar realmente. Él nunca había sido lo que se dice feliz.

—Así que se te han quitado las ganas de matarme, ahora te apetece torturarme... curioso. Pensaba que yo no era tan importante como para ocupar un hueco de ese prestigio en tu lista negra. De todas formas intenta lo que quieras. No puedes preocuparme más, tampoco puedes molestarme más. Y en cualquier caso, ahora que sé que pretendes, todavía estoy menos dispuesto a seguirte la corriente —dijo, transformando su miedo en malicia—. Oh, y ya que estás, podrías enviarle recuerdos a la mortífaga de la otra vez. Sumamente molesta, pero tenía muy buen culo, y todavía mejor lengua... una lengua realmente afilada.

Andrew sólo llevaba intención de molestar. Era algo que siempre se le había dado muy bien. Pero Voldemort se limitó a acentuar su mirada de odio, sin ponerse nervioso. Más bien, pareció calmarse.

—Idiota... no sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿Estás seguro de que no existe nada que pueda herirte? Lamentablemente no eres de piedra, Andrew Darkwoolf... ya no.

Andrew frunció el ceño, hastiado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El Señor Tenebroso rió, estaba disfrutando. Mala señal.

—Hay algo... o mejor dicho, _alguien _que constituye tu fibra sensible. Y si no quieres que ese alguien sufra un accidente por tu culpa... yo me plantearía la posibilidad de reconsiderar mi oferta.

Andrew se puso pálido. No pudo disimular su miedo. Se dio cuenta de repente de que Voldemort tenía razón. Le podía quitar algo... la única parte de su vida que conservaba algo de luz. No podía tolerarlo. La perspectiva de vivir sin esa luz se volvía insoportable. Sólo de pensarlo... Se levantó de repente y se acercó al espejo de un salto. Estaba furioso.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —gritó, fuera de sí. Sin quererlo, había perdido el control. Pero por un momento no le importó en lo más mínimo—. Si lo haces... aunque sólo sea un pelo...

—¿De verdad crees que estás en posición de amenazar? —replicó Voldemort con desdén—. No tienes ni idea del poder que tengo ahora mismo en mis manos, Andrew... un solo movimiento en falso, y será tu desgracia. Y te aseguro, que hagas lo que hagas la encontraré. Vaya donde vaya, haga lo que haga, nunca podrá librarse de mí. Así que por favor —volvió a sonreír con sorna—, piénsatelo con cuidado.

Andrew se abalanzó contra él, rabioso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El resplandor azul volvía a invadir el espejo, y pronto la figura de Voldemort desapareció de ante sus ojos, envuelta en una llameante luz. Cuando esta se desvaneció, ya no había nada en el espejo. La penumbra volvió a caer, el cristal picado le devolvió de nuevo su propio reflejo. Un reflejo de si mismo cansado, pálido y tembloroso. Furioso y lleno de rabia, golpeó el cristal con el puño. Luego se apartó del espejo y se mesó el pelo hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse y pensar.

Qué clase de hechizo había usado Voldemort para comunicarse con él a través de su espejo, no lo sabía. Pero fuera lo que fuera, una cosa estaba clara: Voldemort había encontrado la manera de recuperar definitivamente su poder. Y estaba seguro de que su última promesa de encontrar a Krysta estuviera donde estuviese, no le sería demasiado difícil de cumplir. _Krysta..._

Salió corriendo de golpe, atravesando la puerta del despacho estruendosamente. Corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que daban al primer piso y las bajó de tres en tres. Saltó a la alfombra del recibidor y se lanzó hacia la puerta del salón. En un momento se hallaba delante de la chimenea. Se agachó jadeante y sudoroso frente a la misma, cogiendo un trozo de leña del cesto de al lado para encenderlo después con la varita, dentro de la chimenea. El fuego no tardó en iluminar la oscura habitación. Se levantó, abrió una cajita que había en la repisa de la chimenea, sacó un saquito de dentro y la volvió a cerrar. Lanzó parte de los polvos que había dentro del saquito hacia el centro mismo de la hoguera, que creció y se iluminó con un llamativo resplandor verde. Andrew soltó el saquito de cualquier manera y se agachó de nuevo para meter la cabeza entre las llamas. No tardó en sentir cómo su cabeza se separaba del cuerpo, volando a toda velocidad a través de la red Flu.

Cuando cesó la primera impresión, se halló mirando a través del hueco de otra chimenea, hacia una sala de estar pequeña y muy bien iluminada, en comparación con su salón a oscuras. Un hombre le daba la espalda, pero casi inmediatamente se giró, llamada su atención por el súbito cambio de luz dentro de su chimenea. Era un hombre delgaducho, algo desgarbado, que vestía de forma sencilla. Coronaba su pálida cabeza una mata abundante de pelo rubio y rebelde, que se encrespaba hacia arriba. Llevaba unas gafas viejas de montura redonda, tras las cuales brillaban dos ojos pequeños de color castaño. Una barba también rubia y no muy poblada le recubría la parte inferior de la cara. Sonrió cuando reconoció al recién llegado.

—Buenas noches, Andrew. ¿No son unas horas un poco raras para pasearse por la red Flu? —comentó, despreocupadamente—. Pero ya que estás ahí, ¿por qué no pasas y me ayudas con la clasificación de financiaciones del mes? Te invitaré a café.

Andrew no le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba demasiado preocupado para tomarse con humor la siempre imperturbable y cínica tranquilidad de Gneus Whitemann. El único hombre que conocía que podía tirarse una noche entera trabajando y llegar al día siguiente al Ministerio silbando y tarareando óperas de Wagner.

—Gneus, no tengo tiempo para eso —replicó, impaciente—. Sólo he venido a decirte que me voy por unos días. Tengo que hacer un viaje urgente. Tendrás que ocuparte tú del Departamento de Investigación en mi ausencia.

Whitemann alzó las cejas, dando una ligera muestra de asombro.

—Para que tú estés tan alterado tiene que ser algo grave. ¿Ha pasado algo en el departamento?

—No. Se trata de asuntos personales. Tú haz lo que te he dicho y no preguntes. Si quieres contactar conmigo envíame una lechuza a Hogwarts.

Whitemann frunció el ceño. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a ése colegio otra vez? No puedes desentenderte de tus obligaciones ahora, Andrew. Yo no tengo experiencia en la dirección y... —intentó explicarse. Ya estaba bastante harto de las desapariciones de su director.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —cortó Andrew, bruscamente—. Si te interesa conservar el trabajo cállate y obedece. Sólo serán unos días.

El otro suspiró hondamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando te pones tan irascible no hay quien razone contigo. Muy bien. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? No tardes en volver.

Andrew no respondió. Se limitó a mover la cabeza, para desaparecer de la chimenea del resignado Gneus Whitemann. Por fin salió de la red Flu. 

Se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando las llamas del fuego con una expresión impasible. Permaneció así, inmóvil unos segundos. Después dejó caer la cabeza enterrándola en las palmas de las manos, con un suspiro de cansancio. Fue una débil y aguda vocecilla a su lado la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, al cabo de un rato.

—¿Señor?

Andrew alzó la cabeza. Vio a Windy inclinada a su lado, mirándolo muy atenta con sus enormes ojos grises. Sonrió, pero con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

—El señor parece triste —diagnosticó Windy, con una expresión de pena infantil.

Andrew no dijo nada. Se levantó despacio y se alisó las mangas de la camisa, ausente.

—Windy, prepárame el equipaje. Voy a salir por un tiempo —dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia el fuego.

—¿Se va? —preguntó Windy con un gemido quejicoso—. ¿Y... tardará en volver?

Andrew la miró de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa derrotada de antes.

—No... espero que no.

Y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta, dejando el salón en silencio mientras Windy lo observaba, asombrada y preocupada a un mismo tiempo. 

*****************************************************************************

_Y un capítulo más… realmente no sé qué hacer. Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad y que no merezco perdón (de hecho, si alguien ha leído este capítulo se lo agradezco enormemente, porque dudo que os acordéis de nada ^^'), pero no es cuestión de vagancia, en serio. De repente, tengo el tiempo más justo que nunca y muchas cosas por hacer (ahora escribo en otro blog que me exige bastante más puntualidad), también dibujo, y eso sumado a los estudios y a todas las actividades extraescolares y de ocio personal… os podéis hacer una idea. He pensado varias veces en dejar los fics colgados hasta que tenga más tiempo, pero realmente no estoy muy segura de que volviera a retomarlos si lo hiciera, y eso sí que me daría rabia. Me apetece acabar estos fics, sobretodo este, que ya le tengo pensada la trama como al primero. No sé… me lo tendré que pensar. De momento, aquí tenéis este capítulo para ir tirando (y la nueva profesora no es una Marie-Sue, a pesar de que lo parezca… espero que lleguéis a ver por qué XDD). Paso a las contestaciones:_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Synn_****_: __disculpa no haber tenido noticias mías desde hace tanto, pero es que he llegado a la conclusión de que la vida es un asco XD. En fin, ya sabes que me alegro mucho de recibir tus reviews y todo eso… no sé si desmelenaré a Derek, pero sí que llevaba la idea de desmelenar a Andrew (con todo lo que eso conlleva *babea irrefrenablemente* XDD). Ya sé que Bella y Andy aparecieron muy benévolos el uno con el otro… pero no tenía ganas de montar una escena violenta, preferí la sutil ironía y los comentarios mordaces XD. Además, Andrew ya tendrá sus momentos de malote  cuando toque juajuajuajua. En cuanto a Jill, no creo que La Piedra del Tiempo cobre mucho protagonismo aki. Puede que algo salga, pero no se. Ya veremos. Un besote guapa, y gracias por ser tan fiel a la historia -_^._**

**_Snivelly_****_: __hola, y encantada de conocerte. Siento de veras haber tardado tantísimo, espero no haberte decepcionado, pero si has leído mis insulsas excusas, sabrás por qué pasó lo que pasó XD. En fin, gracias por tus halagos, y la verdad, comparto tu opinión respecto a Lestrange: que zorra es!!!! Creo que la trataré mal en tu honor (es lo que mola de escribir, que te entra como sensación de poder XDD). Weno, nada más, un besazo ya hasta más ver (poner hasta pronto sería un tanto hipócrita por mi parte ^^')_**

**_Cintia: _**_hola después de milenios!! XDD. Repito que o siento y que lo siento y que lo siento infinitas veces, pero es que la vida es cruel. Me alegro de que te gustara la conversación entre Andrew y Bella, la verdad es que me encantó escribirla (me preguntaba cómo sería desde que leí el 5º libro XD). Y la frase del "se ha quedado sin café" es mi favorita también XDDD. ¿De verdad no te acordabas de que Ron y Mione estaban juntos?XDDDDD, pobre, te habrás quedao flipada. Oh, y desde luego que te puedo meter en el fic (no serías la primera , la verdad XD), ya me inventaré algo (y sacaré tiempo de algún lado T_T) Un abrazo y ya nos veremos…_

**_Rakshah_****_: __holaaaaaaa__. Pues continuarlo pronto, no lo he continuado, pero algo es algo, no? (si, lo de más vale tarde que nunca no cuela, pero por intentarlo…^^'). Pues claro que me fijé en que salías tú… ¡si escribí yo el cap! XDDD. Me lo pasé bomba con tu escena, de las más divertidas que he escrito. Y ya te expliqué lo del besito que le ibas a racanear a Andy, eh? Aro, que a estas alturas cualquiera se acuerda ^^'. Finses, Andrew me dice por atrás que te diga, que Nicky no está  ala altura de Krysta, y que ella nunca se iría con un muerto de hambre actorzuelo de tres al cuarto como él, que se deje de pullas insulsas y… ¿qué dices, cari? Ah, y que si vuelve a soltar una animalada como esa, le colgará por los cojones de la veleta del campanario de su pueb… ¡mierda! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho escribir! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Joer, que chico más poco civilizado… ignora eso último, wappa, y ya hablamos, que tinc mal de cap ^^' *cállate ya, megalómano histérico*_**

**_Lora Chang: _**_XDDDDDDD, como de costumbre se te ha cortado el revi. Como no se lo que ibas a poner, pues te doy las gracias muchas veces por el revi (al fin y al cabo la intención es lo que cuenta) y me despido ya, a ver si la próxima vez tienes más cuidado, tú XD. Un kiss y nos vemos!_

**_May: _**_después de dos meses y pico, he welto de echar la meada y te respondo al revi *si se te queda esta cara tras leer eso último: o__O'' es que probablemente no recuerdas de qué coño hablo, y necesitas releer tu propio review XDDD*. Vale, a ver… me alegro de que el cap te resultara :B. Y ya ves qué monos son los dos lobitos… (el esquizo (aka Remsie)y el metafórico (aka Andy) XDDDDDDDDD). La verdad es que Andy sale muy benévolo últimamente… tendré que sacar su faceta maligna a relucir de nuevo (aunque si lo pienso, ya conseguí traumatizar a Haz el otro día con él XDDDDD *qué mono*). Bien, creo que no te toqué el bombo, sino otra cosa… PERVERTIDA!!! ¿¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO?? XDDDDDD. Weno, mayor fan de Andrew, me despido ya que me da el jamacuco… un beseeeeet!!! _

**_Gracia a todos por leer y no perder la paciencia en el intento XDD._**


End file.
